The Opposite of war : isnt peace, It's creation!
by AyumiTora
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, container of the  kyuubi. What happens when the Kyuubi is able to make contact  with Naruto outside his mind...? NaruSaku Rated M  for later chapters. Will Naruto Die because of the Kyuubi? And who is spying on Naruto?Read to find out!
1. Naruto's Silence

Disclaimer:

Naruto and Characters are Property of  Masashi Kishimoto.

Ryo is Property of My Brother  Beelzemon1X on DeviantART

Let the story begin...

**Chapter 1**

**Naruto's Silence**

"Naruto, Sakura, are you two in position?" A Silver haired man asked into a small radio.

"Right!" A blonde haired boy answered.

"Yes, the targets just arrived..." A pink haired female whispered.

"Good, attack him when I give the signal." And with that the man ended the conversation.

The three were hidden among 3 areas in a large building that hid all the secrets and top information of Konoha within itself.

A man in a black amour-like suit had entered five seconds ago and was unable to hear the previous conversation.

"Hm..." The mans head turned and faced each of the positions the three were in. The man did nothing and pretended not to acknowledge them.

"Ah... Here we are, the forbidden summoning jutsu's " The man snickered picking up one of the scrolls and opening it up. Rolling his index finger across the Various symbols and characters.

"Hm...Gama...Toads...Snakes...Ninkame...Ah...Here we are!" The man shouted in a whispered tone.

"Your team may come out from hiding now, Kakashi" The man announced.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura's eyes were now wide open. Kakashi jumped out from his hiding place and landed within ten feet of the Man.

"Who are you and how do you-" Kakashi was cut off by shock once he had taken a closer look at the man.

"My, my, what seems to be a problem Kakashi?" The man mocked.

"Y-you!" Kakashi shouted in rage. "Your the one who killed Obito!" Kakashi's rage grew as he yelled this.

"Oh-ho! Your memory serves you well Kakashi, but you shouldn't lose your temper over something so stupid in the past." The man ridiculed.

"And by the way my name isn't 'You' it's Ryo. Not that it matters...You'll lose something very valuable soon. You will as well Sakura. " Ryo smirked.

Naruto jumped out from his hiding and silently sneaking across the room.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi lowered his tone noticing Naruto's plan and willing to create a diversion for him.

"You lost 3 team members in the past. You've lost 1 team member to Orochimaru. Now you'll lose another soon but not to a being of this world." Ryo stated.

"I don't understand..." Kakashi didn't take his eyes off Ryo.

"What's not to understand? Your sensei died by the nine-tails and now your..." Ryo's words drifted away.

Naruto stopped on that very moment. Naruto was an aisle away from Sakura's current position.

Ryo smirked and with that the man disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reappear behind Naruto and slam a hand to a pressure point in Naruto's neck.

By doing this the man was easily able to knock the blonde haired ninja out.

"Hm... I'll Return him in an hour, I might be late..." Ryo claimed as he picked the boy up and tossed him over his back.

"You can wait for him at his apartment if you wish." To which he ended the conversation and disappeared once more into a puff of smoke.

"K-ka-kakashi-sensai.. He...left the scroll..." Sakura was close to tears and practically too afraid to move.

"Sakura... You go and wait for Naruto, I'll contact Tsunade and alert her." Kakashi ordered.

"H-Hai sensei..." Sakura responded and stood up.

With their conversation at end Kakashi and Sakura disappeared from the room just as the raw-umber haired man had.

**XXX Uzumaki Naruto's Apartment XXX**

10:59 PM

The orange door opened slowly. "H-hello?" Sakura entered the apartment to see a messy room, kitchen and bathroom.

_'Figures... Hm...? There's only one bed. He lives alone and he's only 15?'_ She thought with a concern face.

"Well... It's only 11... I guess I have an hour till that Ryo guy said he'd return Naruto... I could clean up for him a bit..." She mumbled.

Sakura bent down to pick up an old top to a ramen cup. "ew... Do I even want to know how long this has been here?" She sighed.

Sakura layed onto the neatly made yellow cover sheeted bed. "11:25...Naruto...Please be ok... Please..." Sakura grumbled as she closed her eyes and doze off into a nap.

**XXX Hokages Office XXX**

'Knock knock!'

"Hm? Who is it?" The bleach blonde female asked.

"Kakashi, I have some news on the mission you gave my team and me." He replied.

Tsunade didn't say anything but opened the door.

There was a long silence between the two. Tsunade broke it with these words " What happened?"

"The mans name is Ryo... He's taken Naruto somewhere and has promised to return him in an hour or so." Kakashi confessed. "the scroll he had left it there... But he wrote some words on it." He added.

"What were they?" Tsunade questioned.

Kakashi pulled out the scroll and walked up to her desk spreading out the scroll and pointing to the empty spot in which Ryo had written :

_**i**__**f you don't understand my silence then you wont understand my words**_

**_

* * *

_**

Yay!! Chp. 1 of my first Naruto Fan Fiction! .

Next Chapter! Naruto and Ryo have a little chat about the Kyuubi! Raison de vivre! I'm learning french!


	2. Believe in what you cannot see

Disclaimer:

Naruto and Characters are Property of  Masashi Kishimoto.

Ryo is Property of My Brother  Beelzemon1X on DeviantART

Let the story continue...

**Chapter 2**

**Believe in what you cannot see**

* * *

11: 05 pm

'SPLASH!' a bucket of ice cold water came pouring onto a young blonde-haired boy.

"Uzumaki! Wake up!" A raw umber-haired man shouted.

Naruto sat up. "W-what the? How...Who are you?" he rubbed his eyes.

"Who am I? well now, if you remember my name Ryo. To be honest with you the only name I was ever given was, Kyuubi or the nine-tailed demon fox." Ryo smirked.

"W-what? That...that's impossible... The Kyuubi's locked inside me!" Naruto yelled.

"True, but every time he takes over some of his chakra leaks free, right?" Ryo questioned.

"Yea, why does that matter?" Naruto maintained a serious look.

"The Kyuubi is able to form that chakra into a form. This way only those who are close to you, very close might I add, are able to see me." Ryo stated.

"What? So your saying no one else can see you except people close to me?" Naruto became puzzled.

"That's right genius. And before you ask another question. I lied about killing your sensei's teammate. Only needed a distraction to give out some information." Ryo added.

"So... Sakura-Chan can see you too? Can you be punched?" Naruto had become curious now.

"Yes and no." A simple and quick reply from Ryo.

"Hey Naruto!" a familiar voice yelled out to Naruto which made him turn to see Iruka.

"Iruka-sensai! What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned.

"I finished my paper work and I was heading back home when I saw you, what are you doing here at this time of night?" The brown haired man asked.

"Uh.. Well...um... I was out walking guess I tripped and fell," Naruto lied scratching his head sheepishly.

'Wonder if that Ryo guy can pick stuff up...' Naruto thought as he got up.

"Of course I can! I picked you and that scroll up didn't I?" Ryo replied in mocking way.

"You should go home and rest now Naruto." Iruka laid a hand on the blonde ninja's head ruffled his hair up a bit and with that Iruka turned and left.

'Alright Buddy, how are you able to hear this?' Naruto communicated in an angered state.

"Well now isn't it obvious? Since I'm part of the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi is part of your mind It's only natural." Ryo replied, his figure walking behind Naruto as they came onto the road walked down it.

'Oh... Well I guess that's true...' Naruto sighed in defeat to Ryo's logical explanation.

"That pink-haired girl, Sakura right?" Ryo asked.

'Yea, what about her?' Naruto answered.

"You love her right? She's probly waiting for you. Why don't you make a move on her tomorrow?" Ryo remarked.

'What!? 1. Yes I love her, 2. There's no way Sakura-Chan would be waiting for me... She doesn't love me... She loves Sasuke-baka...why don't you just go to sleep? And leave me alone...' Naruto was becoming depressed now.

"Fine, call me if you need me" Ryo said. With that the man disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Good" Naruto mumbled and continued heading back home.

**XXX Naruto's Apartment XXX**

12: 34 AM

The orange door creaked open. "stupid...Kyuubi... Sakura isn't here even I have that knowledge..." Naruto murmured under his breath as he removed his shoes and lay them down beside the door.

"Mmm..N-naruto-kun..." A soft whisper came from his bed.

Shocked at hearing this Naruto's head shot up towards his bed to find a sleeping Sakura, clinging to his nightcap and a picture of the 'new' team 7 (Sai, Sakura, and Naruto). '

"S-sakura-Chan...?" Naruto stuttered.

The pink haired females eyes awoke and quickly sat up. As soon as she'd awoken she looked around the room to see a shocked Naruto standing beside her.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura's face lit up and she tackled the blonde to the floor. Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Sakura-Chan..." Naruto wiped away the tears with his thumbs. Sakura looked at him and buried her face in his neck.

"Naruto...D-do you mind if I sleep here with you tonight?" Sakura asked timidly.

"No... It's to late to go home now anyways. I have an extra mattress in the clos-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura laying a finger on his lips. A red line came across his face.

"No, its too cold to be in a bed with just covers... I want to lay down next to you." She urged to allow it.

"A-alright, We should go and get some rest now anyways..." Naruto said.

Sakura got off Naruto and brush herself off.

Naruto sighed din some relief as he stood up, but when he looked up he could practically see her red satin colored panties this making his nose bleed.

Sakura turned around and looked at him. "Hm? Naruto! Are you ok? Your nose is bleeding!" she shouted kneeling down beside him with a tissue to his nose.

Snapping back into reality Naruto was quick to his feet. "I-I'm alright lets get some rest ok?" Naruto said.

"Ok" Sakura replied. She stood up and laid down on the right side of the bed near the window.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" Sakura questioned while Naruto jerked his hand down trying to pulled down the zipper. "Yea! This stupid zippers stuck!" He replied.

Sakura giggled some and gently took Naruto's hands in hers. "Here, let me help you" Sakura gently pulled down the zipper to which the zipper followed her lead till it hit the bottom and broke apart.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan" Naruto grinned and laid on the left-hand side of the bed beside Sakura laid an arm over her waist.

Sakura blushed a little when he did this then smiled and laid a hand on top of his pulling the covers up to keep the both of them warm.

"Night Naruto-kun..."

"Goodnight Sakura-Chan"

**XXX **

1:00 AM

The door was silent to open this time. "Sakura, Naruto?" Kakashi and Tsunade entered the apartment and walked toward the lumpy bed to find the two sleeping love birds.

"We'll have to teach them about safety if they continue with all this affection..." Tsunade smirked.

"Hopefully that wont be anytime soon..." Kakashi replied.

The two opened the door once again and exited the apartment.

**"****Smile life only lasts as long as u need it to"**

Was the final thing Kakashi said before closing the door and letting the two sleep.

* * *

YAY! Chp. 2 finished! Thanks for the reviews so far . man the titles of the chp. Are hard to come up with... 


	3. Poll time

Ok, polls, polls... i have writers block so i give to you This amount of destiny you choose!

**Which Jonin should Naruto and Sakura choose?**

Kakashi - 0

Anko - 0

Yamato - 0 (I'll have to check what his abilities are tho)

**And Who of their rank should be choosen? **

Hinata - 0

Sai - 0

Kiba - 0

Also i have question > Does Naruto really die in the 4th movie?

Voting Ends 8/20/07 And I will release chapter 9 after i tally up the votes!


	4. The Given Mission!

Disclaimer:

Naruto and Characters are Property of  Masashi Kishimoto.

Ryo is Property of My Brother  Beelzemon1X on DeviantART

Key

_**"Ryo"**_

_'Naruto'_

_"Sakura"_

Let the story continue...

**Chapter 3**

**The Given Mission! **

* * *

_'What? Where am I?' _Naruto said

_**"Well you certainly aren't in your own mind your in Sakura's!"**_The voice rang as the raw umber haired boy took his form beside the blonde.

_'What?' _Naruto turned to look at Ryo. _'I'm in Sakura-Chan's dream?'_

_**"That's right genius, apparently her chakra and your chakra mixed together a little. Good thing she cant see me here"**_ Ryo bragged a bit.

_"Naruto-kun?"_

_'Ah, Sakura-cha...' _Naruto's jaw dropped and drool started to over flow it.

Sakura was wearing sparkling red dress that reach down to the floor and which barley hid her breasts. Her hair was put up into a pony-tail-like style, showing two pearl-like earrings on her while a gold necklace with an sapphire middle held itself against her neck and chest.

_"Are you ready for our date?"_ Sakura said this in a seductive way.

_**"Dam...Hm? Hey! Kid snap out of it!"**_ Ryo slapped Naruto on the back bringing him back to his senses.

_"Huh? Naruto-kun you got a new tuxedo?" _Sakura questioned.

_'What?' _Naruto looked down to see his clothes were a tuxedo. _' Oh, uh... Yeah! You like it?' _Naruto grinned.

_"Yeah, actually. But it's missing a tie, I'll look in your closet to see if you have one ok?" _Sakura was well on her way to the closet before Naruto was able to respond.

_'Hey Ryo, how long do you think Sakura-Chan's been having these dreams?'_ Naruto asked.

_**"Donno"**_ Simple and short.

"Hm... No ties... Oh well," Sakura sighed and walked up to him pulling him down a bit by his shirt collar.

"Why don't we start the date with a kiss...?" Sakura was becoming more bold now.

_**"I'll be amazed if he doesn't get an erection by this"**_ Ryo snickered a bit.

_'Uh.. S-sure, Sakura-Chan'_ The blonde boy stuttered.

* * *

**BANG!**

"Naruto!" a voice yelled after the loud bang had occurred.

Naruto and Sakura sat up straight as the bang was heard the two now wide awake.

"Naruto! Sakura's Missing and We cant find her anywhere! Do you have any...ideas... Where...she..." The bleach blonde Yamanaka.

"Um...Hi Ino.. It isn't what you think..." Sakura's face was brighter then a tomato now.

_'Whhhhyyyy!!!!!!!!! Why right when I was about to kiss Sakura-Chan!!???' _Naruto thought close to the edge of tears.

"Sakura... Come with me will you?" Ino's face was hidden in shadows.

"Um... Sure..." Sakura responded

The bleach blonde girl walked outside the apartment and into the hallway to which Sakura had followed.

A sigh escaped Naruto's lips.

"Hm... What time is it?" The blonde looked to his right where his clock was. "10:46 AM... I thought it would be later in the day... I might as well go and take a shower now. Sakura-Chan will probly be gone when I get out anyways. " another sigh escaped him.

Meanwhile in the hallway...

"Sakura what were you doing at _His_ home and wit _Him_ on _His_ bed?!" Ino shouted.

"Ino it's not what it seems. Naruto, Kakashi, and I were on a mission, and Naruto got kidnapped so Kakashi told me to wait here at his house till Naruto came back... And... And... Well its a long story ok?!" Sakura yelled.

"It's not like anything happened it was just really late and I didn't want to walk home. Now if you'll excuse me." Sakura walked back into the apartment and shut the door behind her.

"Hm... Naruto-kun?" Sakura looked around and headed to the bathroom.

'Wonder where he went... Maybe he's in here brushing his teeth' Sakura thought.

"Naru...to..." Sakura's eyes opened wide seeing through the glass and seeing the blonde boy naked in the shower. Just as soon as she saw she immediately shut the door. Luckily the sound of the shower water was too loud for Naruto to hear her.

Sakura's face glowed bright red again. "I-I should find something to distract me..."

11:45 AM

"Whew! I must have really needed that shower!" Naruto grinned as he shouted this.

"Your finally out Naruto-kun, that's good" As soon as Naruto heard that voice he's eyes widened and he immediately let go of his towel and looked in the direction the voice came from.

"Sakura-Chan! W-What are you still doing here?! Don't you want to go home?!" Naruto panicked.

"No, not really. My parents are out of town so I'd be all alone, plus I don't want to leave you here by yourself." Sakura replied.

"Uh...Thanks... I think.." Naruto looked at her as she flipped some pancakes.

"You might want to get some clothes on before your towel falls Naruto." Sakura's blushing face was hidden at the current moment.

Naruto looked down seeing a special friend (accusing Ryo did it) was practically unraveled. "Agh! Uh... Thanks Sakura-Chan." And with that rushed to his dresser and grabbed his clothes then jumped to the bathroom his towel nearly falling off again.

"Hm...its not that I wouldn't mind... But...Oi Sakura get your mind back here and away from those perversions!" Sakura thought.

Naruto came out 4 or 5 minutes later fully dress in his orange and black jacket and pants.

"There you are Naruto, I made some breakfast for us. That is if you don't mind." Sakura sang in a cheerful mood as she laid a plate of pancakes down on the table.

"I don't... Thank you," Naruto responded and started to dig in.

"Wow Something that's not ramen, that's a huge change considering you Naruto." Ryo's voice echoed throughout his mind.

'Will you shut up!' Naruto thought angered.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright? You seem...angry. Is it because of my cooking?" Sakura questioned.

Snapping out of his fight with Ryo Naruto responded "Yeah I'm ok your cooking's great Sakura-Chan!".

"Oh, ok, thanks" Sakura smiled and picked up her plate soon heading towards the sink.

"huh? Sakura-Chan, let me help you with the dishes, ok?" Naruto shouted.

"I'll wash and you dry ok?" She asked.

Naruto simply nodded his head in agreement and the two started washing and drying the dishes.

**XXX Hokages Office XXX**

12:30 PM

"Naruto, Sakura, Unfortunately the mission was a failure. The good part is the man didn't bother to take the scroll but merely right on it. So for you two to make up for the failure I'm giving you B-rank Mission." Tsunade Stated.

"What's the mission Hokage?" Sakura and Naruto nearly said in unison.

Tsunade sighed "The mission is protect an official of Hoshigakure. And bring Shizune back here safe and sound. You will have to choose two team members. One of Jonin rank and one of your own."

"Who can we choose in the jonin rank?" Sakura asked.

"You can Choose between Kakashi, Anko, and Yamato" Tsunade replied.

"And on our rank?" Naruto questioned.

Tsunade sighed "On your rank there are Hinata. Sai, and Kiba. You have 3 days to decide. Spend your time wisely."

The two nodded and headed out the office and towards the stairs.

"So who would be the best Jonin?" Sakura asked.

"Hard to say, They'd all be really helpful. What do you think about our rank choices?" Naruto responded.

"Same as the Jonin" Sakura answered.

"Yo! Genius use this as an opportunity to ask her out!" Ryo shouted. Naruto hadn't heard anything since this mourning and jumped when he heard his voice.

_'Oh, yea right!' _Naruto thought in response.

"Well we have 3 days to decide, why don't we talk about it over dinner..?" Naruto asked a streak of red crossing his face.

"Hm...? Oh, sure what time?" Sakura responded pretending to be oblivious to the fact he had asked her on a date.

"How about 7 pm tonight? I'll pick you up." Naruto tried to hold back his excitement.

"Sounds good Naruto. Bye" Sakura smiled as the two reached the bottom stair and headed to the buildings entrance way and parted ways.

'Yes! She actually said yes!' Naruto was unable to contain his excitement and ended up jumping from building to building till he reached apartment and ran up the stairs.

Slamming the door open Naruto headed straight for his closet to look for his old red and black tuxedo he bought not to long ago while he was with Jiraiya.

"Where is it, where is it??" Naruto dug through his closet looking for the tuxedo.

"Don't cha think your getting a bit over exited there Kid?" The raw umber-haired boy's form became visible and he leaned over a bit asking this question.

"Shut up! I gotta find that tuxedo!" Naruto answered.

"Hm..." Ryo said nothing more and decided to leave him be.

"Hm... Ah! Here it is!" Naruto exclaimed holding the top and bottom on its hanger.

"Now all I have to do is get cleaned up, and wait till the times right and head to Sakura's house!" Naruto nearly shouted in his excitement.

* * *

BEWARE THE CLIFF HANGERS!!! Hehe sorry couldn't resist deadline for voting is today!

You guys really do not like Hinata o.o. I don't get why... Honestly what's so wrong about her?

She has a crush on Naruto, so what? Naruto doesn't even notice! Honestly! I'm sorry to say it but I am a bit of a NaruHina fan. Mostly I'm just in the middle of NaruHina and NaruSaku. As long as Naruto's happy I don't really care who he likes. (Hope this is long enough for you guys!)

Onward Special Preview of The next Chapter :

Naruto and Sakura start there date and something happens in the night to which Ryo has to step in and assist Naruto. And that leads to half of day where Naruto and Sakura use their time with each other much wiser then they used too. That comes to a point of a certain someone to come to town to spy on Naruto and friends as they start talking about their mission. Who is it? I'm not telling you!


	5. The Big Date

Disclaimer:

Naruto and Characters are Property of  Masashi Kishimoto.

Ryo is Property of My Brother  Beelzemon1X on DeviantART

Let the story continue...

**Chapter 4**

**The Big Date**

* * *

4:00 PM

Naruto was in the bathroom rinsing his teeth when a knocking noise came from the door.

The blonde spit the fluid out into the sink and headed towards the door in nothing but his tuxedo pants.

"Hello?" Naruto said opening the door with one hand and using his other hand to try and dry his hair off with the towel.

No one was there. "Hm?" Naruto looked side to side for any trace that someone had been there.

"Hey Kid! There's something on the floor!" Ryo's figure appeared on Naruto's shoulder. (as if he was his conscience only with the Kyuubi's tail when he's on the shoulder I'll get my Brother to draw him later...)

There laid a small white envelope with a pink colored heart on the center.

"What the?" Naruto questioned as he pick the envelope up and broke the pink heart seal open pulling out the letter.

"Hm? A letter... From Kakashi?" Naruto began to read the writings from Kakashi.

The letter read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_I know you may be shocked that I'm writing to you instead of telling you in person but its my only choice. I made a clone to send you this letter, Why? The mission that we met 'Ryo' from, Tsunade and I have done some research of what he meant when he wrote 'i__f you don't understand my silence then you wont understand my words' and we've come to the conclusion that the Kyuubi had made 'Ryo' a long time ago 2 or 3 years most likely. Tsunade says the reason he has come to you at this time may be to warn you of possible danger. Please, be careful and stay on alert for anything suspicious._

_Sighed,_

_Kakashi Hatake_

"Well they pick up quickly..." Ryo remarked.

"Shut up will you?!" Naruto shouted and headed back to the bathroom.

"Hm... Touchy kid..." Ryo said and went back to watching the TV as he had done before.

**XXX Sakura's House XXX**

4:01 PM

"Hm, There all done shopping now all I have to do is get ready." Sakura smiled.

Sakura walked up her houses stairs and opened the door to find a note was laying on her bed.

"Hm? What? When did this get here?" Sakura asked herself as she laid her bags on the floor and opened it up.

This letter said:

_Dear Sakura,_

_It's Kakashi. I'm sorry I was unable to talk with you in person but I wasn't able to find you anywhere, so I left this note. Anyways, I want you to be careful if you see that 'Ryo' guy. He is not an enemy, understand? I realize when we first met him he was a bit rude and such but you need not attack him. He's only here to protect Naruto as far as we know. He stole no scrolls. _

_He only did this as a reason to talk with Naruto. Please, be careful we're not sure just how dangerous he is or what he's intensions are, but still you'll need to trust him for now._

_Signed,_

_Kakashi Hatake_

"What? I don't see why I should! Even is he's here for Naruto! But... I will trust him." Sakura sighed in defeat and prepared herself to get ready.

**XXX 6: 47 PM XXX**

'Knock, knock'

"Hm? Oh, Be right there!" a voice rang inside the house.

"I hope Sakura-Chan likes this..."

"Oh, Naruto you're here a bit early..." Sakura's words drifted off as her face grew red.

"Uh, Sakura-Chan you ok?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Wha? Oh, um yea lets go..." Sakura lowered her eyes to hide her red face.

"Ok," Naruto started to walk onto the dirt road as the sun began to set.

Sakura did nothing but stare and Naruto and smile. She gently took her hand in his. "Wouldn't want either of us to get lost or kidnapped."

Naruto blushed and grinned. "Right!"

Naruto had first decided to take her to one of his favorite spots. The beach. It was getting late at  
night, and the sun was beginning to set. And the sky turned a deep crimson in the haze.

"It's like you.." Naruto said to the sun.

"What?" Sakura Asked

"The sun," Naruto said. "It mimics you, trying to match up to the brilliant  
being that you are. Your forehead is what makes you unique " Naruto grinned looking at her with a slight blush across his face.

Sakura stared at him.  
"What difference does it make if I have a large forehead?"

"Because," Naruto said. "We all have certain traits that we can't escape. Pale skin. Reduced diets. Whiskers. or scars. But I can give you my assurance that they are absolutely beautiful."

Sakura looked at him, until she figured out what he meant and turned away. She felt her cheeks turn the color of the sun as a million thoughts poured through her head.

In a way, it was amusing.  
He had just complimented Sakura on her forehead which had always been teased of, yet he also complimented himself for possessing whiskers.

After that, Naruto invited Sakura to dinner.

**XXX A VERY expensive restaurant in Konoha XXX**

"So Naruto, what do you normally eat?" Sakura questioned.

"Noodles, ramen, salads, and vegetable dumplings," he said.

"Those are your favorites?" Sakura asked.

"Yep!" Naruto responded.

Naruto, who had been just getting into his chair, stumbled and fell right into it.

"Oi Kid...how do you expect to live an interesting life you if you don't expand your horizons?" Ryo whispered into his ear appearing in a very small form so Sakura wouldn't see him.

"Have you been doing anything besides healing lately? Like mission?" Naruto questioned

"No, who said I'd be doing that? I'm not all that interesting." Sakura replied

Naruto smiled. "Well, you should be," he said, eying her girlish figure. " I am going to make it interesting for you."

Sakura asked, "Why?"

"Because, you deserve it, Sakura." Naruto said

"O-ok, um... I have to go!" Sakura stuttered.

The pink haired girl stood and started to walk away.

Naruto sat up. "Why?"

Sakura did not answer. She simply turned and leaved. She did not expect Naruto to take her arm and restrain her.

"Sakura, tell me why you must leave," he demanded.

"I...I'm sorry..." she sighed, urging to go.

"Ok, I understand," said Naruto. "You must be mad at me for letting that Ryo guy get away..."

Sakura looked extremely sad towards his face. "I'm sorry...I was told to Trust him now but...I just cant I'm really sorry Naruto, but knowing he's watching you.. I just cant take it!"

**XXX Inside Naruto's head XXX**

"Hm.. This is actually entertaining..." Ryo said watching the current actions through Naruto's eyes.

"Oi...if i help this kid out who knows what'll happen, but if i dont he'll never shut up about it..." Ryo sighed and headed toward an orange door next to a red one. The orange door was marked 'Naruto' and the red was marked Kyuubi. Making Ryo sigh once more as he made his decision and opened the door.

* * *

ok yea, this probly seems rushed into and stuff but it actually took me 3 hours to do a certain Kakashi note. I probly didnt catch him right in the letters. Oh well i'll try to do better next time. Also No flamming please . (And dont worry there'll be a happy part to this) 


	6. When it comes to Broken Hearts

Disclaimer:

Naruto and Characters are Property of  Masashi Kishimoto.

Ryo is Property of My Brother  Beelzemon1X on DeviantART

Key

_**"Ryo"**_

_'Naruto'_

_"Sakura"_

Only when their thinking or dreaming though!

Let the story continue...

**Chapter 6**

**When it comes to broken hearts, friends make the best glue**

**

* * *

**Naruto jumped a bit his eyes changing from a Sapphire blue to a Golden color. 

"Then, it is not known," Naruto said

Sakura leered at him. "You're mocking me, aren't you?"

Naruto laughed, curling his arms behind his head.

Sakura actually smirked. She knew damn well that he knew, but for some reason this didn't bother her. Because she trusted him. She had actually started to fall for Uzumaki, Konoha's #1 Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja.

Sakura gasped, realizing the thought that had been in her head. She sat down and lowered her eyes to think about it.

Naruto edged towards her. "Sakura?" he asked.

Returning her gaze to his, she looked directly into his now golden eyes. In them, she searched for an answer. Why? Why did she feel so close to this boy now all the sudden? Why did he have  
an affect on her, similar to what she had once felt for Sasuke?

This time, however, it was Naruto turn to avert the others gaze. Which only made Sakura more confused.

"Why did you turn away just then?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he said, absently. "I guess, looking into your eyes made me realize something."

_'Maybe the fact that if you realized the color of my eyes you'd freak out! Thanks to a certain person...' _

**"Hey! Do you want this date with the girl to continue?" **Ryo remarked.

_'Yes,'_

**"Then shut it!" **

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you later," he said, as the waiter came to them.

"Would you like anything to drink?" the waiter asked them.

"Actually, we're ready to order," he said. He then placed an order for two of the same  
dish. (A/N Since I have limited knowledge of Japanese cuisine, and no knowledge  
when it comes to vegetables, I'll just say it's something with vegetables in  
it.)

Sakura looked at him as the waited took their menus away. "Why did you order that for me?"

"Don't worry I've ate here before I know what tastes best" Naruto replied.

_'You have? And you do..?' _Naruto questioned

_**"Yes, I've wondered around since all that Chakra leaked out from your fight in the mist village." **_Ryo responded

Sakura grumbled, looking down.

Naruto reached over and touched her cheek, raising her face level to his. "Sakura... Do you trust  
me?"

Sakura stopped. She told herself in her mind that she trusted him, but was it really safe? Trust was not something to be given lightly. So she told him. "Yes, Naruto. I trust you."

He grinned. "Good. So you have no fear that what you are about to eat will affect you? But just in case.. to my knowledge, it will not."

_'You better hope it doesn't!' _An already frustrated Naruto yelled.

Ryo had sincerely hoped so. He even factored in weaker portions due to her minute frame. She was a bit smaller than he and Naruto was, so he made sure that what he ordered was not too much for her mostly in fear of what Naruto would do.

When it came, however, she took a nimble bite. And after a moment's hesitation, she smiled.

Naruto looked at her, smug. "Good?"

_**"Alright Kid, I'm sure you can take it from here." **_That had been Ryo's final words _before_ he faded away and allowed Naruto to take back control.

Sakura's grin was nowhere near small. "Excellent!" After her small comment, the food was gone  
in a matter of minutes.

"Wow," Naruto said. "Heh, You must have been hungry."

Sakura looked oddly at her platter. "No hungrier than I usually am. But the food was so good, I  
couldn't help myself."

_**"You see what I mean?" **_asked Ryo. _**"Now, wasn't that more interesting than...what was  
it all? Noodles, ramen, salads, and vegetable dumplings?"**_

Sakura looked at him, bewildered. He had made a frightening kind of sense that had never occurred  
to her. It was like, the fact had been there all along, and she just didn't  
make the connection. Now she understood.

It was the Sasuke's fault. He had made her set restrictions to try and convince herself that there was nothing and none else to live for in life. But now, she soon realized that there was indeed something and others to live for. And one was sitting right in front of her.

With this thought, Sakura suddenly blushed again. What was her mind getting at?

(fear me!!! I am probly not doing a good job with sakura)

The waited quickly took away the empty plate and left behind dessert menus.

"Dessert." Naruto said with a grin.

Sakura looked at him, interested. "Don't you think this will cost too much?"

"Not at all I paid in advance with the money I got from _that_ mission."

Sakura was interested. Seriously interested. She had learned that things could be interesting, and now, that she had such little knowledge, and was in a rush to learn more and more.

"So, without further ado, Naruto pointed out the best selection from the menu for them to eat. He told the waiter, who soon came back with two (Insert your favorite dessert here.)

Eying the dish, eagerly, Sakura looked at Naruto as if for instruction.

"Go ahead," he said to her. "Take a bite."

Sakura gingerly took a piece of the dessert and placed it in her mouth.

(She's starting to sound like Hunny from OHSHC XD!)

Her senses suddenly screamed with the sweet sensation of sugar. As she enjoyed every last bit of it, Naruto watched in amazement as she downed the entire dessert. Then, looking  
at his plate, he realized how full he was.

Reaching over his plate,  
he wavered Ryo's chakra for a microsecond, and everything resembling food  
disappeared from the plate.

Had Sakura been paying attention, indeed, even remaining still, she would have sensed it. But, as she scarfed down the scrumptious treat as fast as her mandibles could move, her  
thoughts weren't on. (please don't hate for this Sakura fans! )

Naruto signed out of the restaurant and wrapped his arms around Sakura. "What did you think of that?"

Sakura's eyes were placid as they trudged along the street. Practically screaming, she said, "I loved it!"

She had swung her fist in the air when she said that. Naruto immediately grabbed her to try and calm her down. "Easy, easy. Calm down. That's a lot of sugar you just ate. It should wear off before the night is through."

_'I never thought Sakura-Chan could be this happy!' _Naruto practically shouted in his mind.

Sakura looked at him. "Oh, really? So, where do you want to go next?"

Naruto yawned. "Home. I'm tired, and I want to go to bed."

Sakura tilted her head. "Me too."

Naruto tried his best not to interpret that wrong, but he couldn't help himself. His hormones was  
getting the better of him as he looked over he feminine body with an emotion that came a little too close to lust.

Ryo mentally slapped him. _**"Bad Kid! Bad thoughts!" **_Ryo teased. Naruto knew that he couldn't do that to her. She simply wasn't ready for anything like.

That brought up some interesting questions in Naruto's mind. Was she?

Deciding to sleep over at Naruto's home once again There had been a long silence from the restaurant back.

"Sakura, I have a question for you," Naruto said as he walked along the apartment complexes .

Sakura looked at him hesitantly. "What?"

Naruto sighed. "It's kind of an embarrassing question. I would prefer it if you didn't repeat it to  
anyone."

Sakura nodded. "Alright."

Naruto nodded. "Alright..." he stopped outside his room. "Just out of  
curiosity...do you, um...have a hormonal reaction at the moment?"

Sakura looked strangely. "Elaborate please."

Naruto scratched his neck. "Well, um...did you ever get the notion...that have to do with..."

"with what?" Sakura asked.

"That..." Naruto stammered. "Have to do with...sex?"

(Mature Part Coming up! I Have warned you! The Lemon is arriving!)

Sakura blushed. "I did."

Naruto snapped out of his embarrassed quarter and leered. "you did?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I have never thought about it before."

Naruto looked at her.  
"Oh...well, how about this then? Have you ever been sexually aroused?"

(Mature time! The Lemon is here and starting up!)

Sakura's eyes widened a bit, but no immediate answer was given. "I...I don't...no. No, I have never been..."

The two entered the small apartment of Naruto's.

_'Ryo! Help me a little...?'_

_"Just let go trust me I'll make sure it doesn't get out of control._

Naruto stepped closer to  
her. "So when I step closer, do you feel anything?"

Sakura looked directly at him. "I can feel your presence, and I can feel your body heat and chakra a little."

"But inside," Naruto said. "What can you feel on the inside?"

Sakura stared at him, as if he was towering over her. "N...nothing."

Naruto smiled. "You're lying, Sakura. I know you are. I know you can feel something."  
He reached out and stroked the side of her face. "I know what you feel when I do this to you."

_**"It's a feeling that runs so deep, we hardly acknowledge  
it until it rises to its peak." **_Ryo said with a smirk.

Sakura trembled in his grasp as he continued to caress her.

"Remember when you asked me when I had ever wished to become close with somebody, but felt as if I never could? That was a couple of years ago when we were with Sasuke."

Sakura was barely able to nod.

"Well, that someone is you, Sakura," he said to her, his eyes as serious as Sasukes.

"I know that with you status and your affiliation, you were the girl that no one could touch. I knew that I never had a chance with you, and I knew that any attempt I made would ultimately lead to failure."

Suddenly, Sakura perked up. "Why?"

Naruto jolted up. "Huh?"

"Why am I so distant from you?" she asked him. "You taught me something, Naruto. You  
taught me something that Sasuke never did or would, because he needs me  
to be kept in ignorance. Thanks to you, my ignorance is fading, and his power  
over me is getting weaker with each minute I'm with you."

(Naruto! Ryo! Stop trying to seduce Sakura! The fans'll probly kill me!)

Naruto stared at her. So frail. So intense. So beautiful. It was like a star had granted him a wish. Sakura had chosen him. He was happy. He was happy to be able to see her, and he was  
happy that he could make the difference that allowed it.

"You feel this, don't you?" he asked, as his hands moved from her face to her dress. "You  
feel the electricity flow between us?"

Sakura suddenly gasped as his hand slowly undid her everyday-like uniform. Naruto smiled as he slowly untied the buttons that held the jacket in place. (Not sure if it's a jacket or shirt but whatever)

"With each movement, you feel it edging towards you," Naruto said. "Something is coming,  
an yet you don't know what."

Completely undone, the ties of her shirt opened and he let  
the shirt hanging on its straps on her shoulders and removed her skirt, revealing her sleeveless beneath it, and nothing more than a light pair of panties protecting her from the outside world.

"The cool air, the warmth of my own body, as well as other factors all contribute to this,"  
Naruto went on. "There are many factors, and they all play an important  
role. Let me demonstrate to you the feeling all this has lead up to."

(Yes... Ryo is speaking half of this Naruto's the one controlling his body)

He gently removed the red jacket from her body and approached her. As he neared her, she  
backed away out of instinct. Naruto did not so much as blink an eye as he edged  
her to the side of the bed. Having nowhere else to go, she lowered onto it, and  
Naruto still pressed forward.

His face dangerously close to hers, he smiled. "Have you seen people kiss, Sakura? They say it is a most pleasant experience. I have long wished to try this with someone. I never  
thought that I might share it with you."

He placed his mouth upon hers and kissed her ravenously. His arms enclosed around her shoulders and gently lowered her to a lying position on the bed.

( No flamming Sasusaku fans! Actually... You probly got your weapons and such ready... runs away to finish)

Placing as little of his weight as possible on her, Naruto laid on top of her and then deepened the  
kiss, hungrily, consuming every inch of her with his lips. His arms made their way downward, undoing her shirt, and then lightly toyed with the straps of her bra. Slipping beneath the fabric, his fingers, or rather, his thumbs encountered the firm nubbins at the center of both her breasts. Seething them over her nipples, she let out a gasp he continued to fondle her. (ew.. I warned you...)

"Certain areas on our bodies are more sensitive than others," said Naruto. "One of the area, for  
females, is here..." as he spoke, he removed one of his hands from her breasts  
and began to edge it towards her panties. Slipping them inside, he watched Sakura  
convulse with pleasure. "And another, very sensitive area is right here."

Sakura squirmed again as he slipped his fingers into her. She bit her lip in order to stop a scream. What was he doing to her? She had never felt anything like this before. Whatever it  
was, she wished it would continue; she was enjoying it very much.

"In truth, all areas of our skin are sensitive to the right touch," Naruto went on. With his  
neighboring hand, he undid the front latch of her bra, letting it rest there before flicking it away. Using his tongue, he traced a small wet path along her front. "Other means of touch can have a drastic effect, you see." Along the shining path over her chest, he blew lightly over the wet spot. Instantly, Sakura tensed up again.

Naruto smiled and kissed her again. He kissed her neck and collar as both his hands came up to massage her breasts. As his mouth neared her breasts, she gasped in pleasure at the contact.  
Naruto found himself encircling her nipples with his tongue, moistening them, and feeling them consolidate under his touch.

Kissing his way down her abdomen, taking excruciating slowness, Sakura squirmed, anxiously, at the approach of his mouth to her most sensitive area. Clenching her mouth and eyes, she  
refused to allow herself to make a sound, but it was hard. Every single one of Naruto's movements enticed her further. It was like torture for it to go so slowly.

Not to say that Naruto wasn't having difficulty restraining himself. He had been talking her through it, as if to convince himself that he was not simply satisfying his own drives.  
However, the site of Sakura in so much pleasure was like a blissful reprieve  
knowing that his ministrations were having a delightful affect on her.

His fingers reached their destination, and they lightly grasped the cotton barrier that covered her  
womanhood. Lowering them so slowly, that it was starting to generate a ticklish sensation on top of her pent up pleasure. But what came next was simply more than she could bear.

With her clitoris now defenseless, Naruto's treated this part of her as he did the rest of her body;  
that is, he slipped his tongue deep within her. Slowly maneuvering in and out of her, He felt Sakura's muscles clamp down on his tongue, as she let a moan escape her lips.

One moan, and that was all. She refused to allow herself to appear frail to his touch. So she bit her tongue and let Naruto work his magic on her. Put as he began to quicken his  
pace, any hope of holding back her moans was blown out the window.

* * *

Cliff hanger i think. im pretty sure this chapter is long enough its about 7 and a half pages long . Sorry if i took forever but i had alot of stuff to do! Probly a really really cheesy chapter but... if was the only thing i could think of sorry!!! if you have any questions dont hesitate to ask i will answer them. 


	7. I told you once and I'll tell you again

Disclaimer:

Naruto and Characters are Property of  Masashi Kishimoto.

Ryo is Property of My Brother  Beelzemon1X on DeviantART

Let the story begin...

**Chapter 7**

**I told you once and I'll tell you again that I wanna be more than just your friend.**

* * *

"Ohhh..." she exclaimed, as he worked her up to the brink of insanity. Naruto tempted her with every lick to come, yet each time she became built up for it, he stopped and allowed her  
to relax. Then, he'd do it all over again, working her up to the edge of her  
limit, and then left her.

"Please..." she murmured, desperately. "I...I want to feel it..."

"In time..." Naruto said. "Just wait, my Angel."

Sakura didn't even react to his use of the word "Angel." She couldn't. Her thoughts were in such a jumble that she could tell up from down.

Naruto went to his task one last time, bringing her to her threshold. And then, taking in a deep  
breath, he blew a cold stigma onto her warmth.

The sudden shock was more than her body could take. She screamed as she came, as trace amounts of fluid escaped her system, and she received her first glimpse of true pleasure, such  
as she had never known.

"That is what it feels like," Naruto said. "And that is only a tempered version. When both partners  
engage each other, I'm told, the result is your experience ten-fold."

Sakura gasped for air for a few seconds, before looking at him with a new sense of respect. "Don't you know?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. I've never done it."

Sakura smiled. "Strange that you'd be so good at this, yet have never attempted the task."

Naruto leered. "I never said that I have never pleasured a woman. I simply have never been united with her."

Sakura looked a little suspicious, wondering just who "Her" was, but then smiled again. "So you say you don't know what it's like to be united?"

Naruto nodded, wondering what she was getting at.

Sakura leered and raised herself to a sitting position. "Then why don't we find out together?"

Naruto looked alarmed. "Sakura...are you sure you are ready for this?"

Sakura nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Naruto sighed. "The reason I never became united with 'her' was that she was too young. My intrusion would have only meant pain to her. And the same goes for you. Your body is that of a 15-year-old girl."

Sakura smiled. "Don't forget, yours is too."

Naruto sighed. "Point taken. But my body is different. I'll feels no pain from intruding. There are many men who would disregard the fact that it is painful for a woman, but I don't. I could never deflower a girl, who I know it would hurt."

Sakura touched his arm. "You don't _know_ it will hurt me. I have seen your movements. You are gentle. If I were to lose my virginity to you, I am confident that you could make in painless."

Naruto objected. "But..."

Sakura placed a finger on his lips. "Earlier today, you asked for my trust. And it still goes with you. I trust you, Naruto. I give this to you freely."

Shutting his eyes, Naruto said, "What you're offering is something I have no right to take from you at this point."

"At this point?" Sakura demanded. "Naruto, look at me!"

Naruto did. Happily.

"You have already involved yourself with me to this point," she said. "Any further interactions will not be regarded as intrusion."

"Sakura..." Naruto sighed. "There is a big difference between pleasuring and deflowering. And for people of your age, it is a sin to do either. Some may pardon my simply pleasuring you. But I can never be forgiven for taking that one thing."

Sakura glared at him. "The world doesn't have to know. Our interpersonal affairs will be kept to ourselves and ourselves alone. I will not blame you for taking me now. Whatever happens in this room now is as pure as an angels light."

Naruto smiled at her. "Good point."

"So shall we?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked surprised. "Still not giving up, are we?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. I'm not going to say this again. I am yours tonight. I don't care if it hurts. I can stand pain. My whole life has been pain since Sasuke left... That is until this day."

Naruto sighed. "Point made, but one comment though. You didn't deserve any of the pain you  
experienced. And you don't deserve any now."

Sakura winked. "I'm not doing this for the pain. The pain is a minor thing. I'm doing this for a number of reasons. To better understand, and to reward you for your kindness."

Naruto made put on a leering smile. "So Sakura's curiosity finally got the better of her?"

Sakura smirked. "You might say that."

Naruto smiled. "You asked for it. Here I come."

Sakura's smile changed from a pleased one to an infatuated one, as Naruto closed the distance between their groins. Sliding down his pants, he revealed to Sakura something she had ever  
before seen as it was.

"My...god," she said, in amazement.

Naruto smiled. "I wouldn't have guessed you'd have been that surprised. You're top in medical Justus's, so you must have attended some anatomy courses in health or something."

Sakura shook her head. "I have never seen something impressive as this."

Naruto smiled. "Well, are you just going to stare at it or are we going to proceed?"

Sakura suddenly leered at Naruto, making him a touch nervous. "I have something different in mind."

Before he knew it, her mouth had come down upon him. Naruto threw back his head in surprise and pleasure. He had never expected Haruno to do this. He didn't even know she  
knew what this was. However, he didn't really care too much about that right  
now. His mind was focused completely on the pleasuring sensation that Sakura was  
giving him.

All too soon, she stopped. Naruto opened his eyes. He had been enjoying that. Why did she stop?

Sakura suddenly grabbed his figure and pressed herself against him. Had her face not been a look of desperation, Naruto would not have been alarmed.

Sakura...what is it?" he asked, concerned.

Sakura moaned, "I cant take this waiting any longer. I want you inside of me."

Naruto smiled. "Remember, Sakura. This will hurt a bit."

Sakura wept. "I don't care. This is what I want."

Naruto said no more. Laying Sakura on her back, he lightly teased the outside of her lips with his  
member. Sakura tensed up, raising her legs to try and grab him and pull him closer. But Naruto was too strong. He refused to enter her too quickly. So little by little, he made his way inside of her, each gain of entry like a thousand volt shock to Sakura.

Naruto had to fight the urge to simply plunge into her. Her sweet interior was so smooth and delicate, it was like fighting a thousand battles not to hurt her. But he was rewarded with Sakura's continuous moans of pleasure with each little intrusion. That was until he met up with the light barrier that was her innocence.

Naruto gulped and looked into Sakura's eyes. He saw only confidence and strength. Perhaps Sakura was stronger than he gave credit.

Relieved a bit from the guilt, he continued his intrusion as lightly as possible. When Sakura gave way in his arms, he felt a deep pain for her. Yet after he waited a few minutes, Sakura  
cupped his cheek with her hand.

"It doesn't hurt so much any more."

At these words, Naruto could not control himself any more. He thrust himself deep inside of her with a desperate need. He had used up all will power in his previous controlled enter, and now, they were both at the mercy of his instincts.

So, as both partners conjoined as one being, their desire spent and their  
drives at their peak, they both came into each other, like a drop of water  
returning to the sea.

It was like it was meant to be. Man and woman, united as one. The strongest force in the world was two souls in perfect synch with each other. And by doing so Sakura was going to find out another person inside Naruto soon.

Sakura shuddered and wrapped her arms around Naruto shoulders, and hugged him close. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto leered at her. "For doing this?"

"For everything you've done today," Sakura said, sleepily.

"Tired?" Naruto asked her.

Sakura nodded, her eyes already closed.

"Than sleep, my angel," Naruto said, kissing her again. "I will see you once we awake."

7:30 AM

Naruto woke that morning to find the sleeping figure of Sakura beside him. There was something about a sleeping woman that was particularly distracting. She had such a calm, peaceful  
look on her face. She was relaxed, cute as a button, the sheets wrapped around  
her thorax, covering her cleavage, just barely hinting what was underneath.

Naruto found comfort in just staring at her like that, admiring her beauty. How he longed to kiss that beautiful girl, to touch her once more, to become one with her. But then, she  
would awake, and the peace would be altered. No, let her rest.

Naruto smiled, and closed his eyes again. "I guess they don't call it beauty sleep for nothing."

A few minutes later, Sakura's eyes opened, and she turned to see Naruto beside her. She smiled, and edged closer to him. His face was turned towards hers, and she pressed her body  
against his.

Naruto was indeed awake, but her refused to open his eyes. He wanted to see, or rather, feel, what Sakura would do to him.

Sakura touched his chest  
lightly, running her fingers over his pectorals, his abs, and his arms,  
delighting at feeling him all over. She looked directly at his face and kissed  
his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, and every part of his face, ending at last  
on his lips. When she felt Naruto kiss back, she could tell he was awake.

"Did you sleep well?" Sakura asked.

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled. "Next you, who wouldn't?"

Sakura blushed, and looked at him.

Naruto took her head in his hands and kissed her again.

"I love you, Sakura," he said, suddenly.

Sakura looked up at him. "You love me?"

Naruto nodded. "I've been falling in love with you ever since I've met you. We were meant to be together. You're the perfect one for me, Sakura." (ok that must've been really cheesy )

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed in joy. "I think...I'm in love with you too, Naruto. Ever since you've come into my life, I've been feeling more and more attached to you. And now...I  
simply cant imagine life without you."

Naruto hugged her. "Kakashi-sensai is going to want us back at the Training grounds."

Sakura smirked, sighed, and pressed her face to Naruto chest. "Let him wait..."

O.O OMG! two chapters in one week?! I must be sick! jk... i had this part finished when i submitted the last chapter i just wanted to make a cliff hanger. . My brother said he'll try to draw a pic of Ryo, Naruto, and Sakura or he'll just make a video if he can find the right clips and pics. .


	8. The Nightmere Begins

Disclaimer:

Naruto and Characters are Property of  Masashi Kishimoto.

Ryo is Property of My Brother  Beelzemon1X on DeviantART

(Everyone! Go check the polls chapter! I updated it!)

Let the story begin...

**Chapter 8**

The Nightmere begins and Dreams become Sins

* * *

12:00 PM

"I cant believe we still beat Kakashi-sensei by 3 hours and counting!" An annoyed pink-haired Kunoichi complained.

"Hm... Well besides just sitting and complaining why don't we do something to pass the time?" The blonde Shinobi asked.

"Like what? I don't want to start sparring inless Sensei is here..." Sakura sighed.

"Hm... Well I don't really have any ideas then..." The blonde let out a sigh as well

"Genius! Why don't you two practice?" The raw umber-haired boy's form took place in front of both the ninja's.

"Ryo!" Sakura shouted pulling out three separate shurikens and standing ready for attack.

Naruto blinked shocked. "S-sakura-chan you can see R-Ryo..!?"

"Of Course she can genius! You two became united! Because of that she'll always be able to see me!" Ryo remarked.

"Wha? You mean Naruto's been able to see you this whole time...?" Sakura asked.

"Correcto Ms. Pinky!" Ryo responded

Sakura rose a brow in an irritated way. _'Ms...Pinky!?' _Inner Sakura had shouted.

"So Genius, Pinky, Did either of you tell the old man to meet here?" Ryo questioned.

"I told him to." Sakura answered.

"I left a note at his door while you were napping." Naruto added.

"Alright then he's late as usual just go an make out or something...I'll check to see how the old mans doing and return when I find him ok?" Ryo announced.

"Right!" Both Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

Ryo gave a small grin before he disappeared into a black cloud of smoke.

**XXX In a tree behind Naruto and Sakura XXX**

A Man in an Akatsuki cloak watched over the two ninja's from a distance. The man smirked at the thought that Ryo had given off his ghostly form to a solid one.

"So The shadow king is only a manifestation of the leaked Kyuubi Chakra eh? Hm...Leader will indeed be pleased with this information, I'll keep an eye on these kids till the time to return arrives."

Sakura shivered. "Hm? Sakura-Chan you cold?" Naruto asked.

"No, it just feels like we're being watched that's all." Sakura assured him.

"ok, but I want you to take my jacket just incase, at least in till Sensei gets here" Naruto said taking off his jacket and handing it to Sakura.

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you Naruto..." Sakura smiled and wrapped the coat around herself.

"Heheh, Not a problem Sakura-Chan!" Naruto grinned his usual grin.

"I hope Ryo comes back with Sensei soon..." Sakura leaned onto Naruto shoulder and cuddled up close to him.

Naruto who was a deep shade of red now had put an arm over Sakura as he laid his hand on her shoulder. "Me too..."

**Meanwhile...**

"Hm.. Doesn't look like the old mans been here since that mission... The notes gone though... So he must have... Maybe he's at the memorial site..." Ryo sighed.

Before Ryo could disappear once again he looked up to the building behind him. He stared at the roof for 4 or 5 minutes. "Who are you... Show yourself coward!" Ryo Shouted in the empty road.

Nothing came from the roof. No sounds came from the surrounding area. "Ryo, What are you doing here at my house?" a Silver haired man appeared from the right, carrying a brown paper-bag of groceries.

"Huh? Oh, It's just you... I came to ask when you were going to the training grounds so Sakura and Naruto can start sparring properly." Ryo answered.

"I wasn't told to meet them..." Kakashi told him.

"What do you mean? Sakura said she called you out of the street before her date with Naruto and told you to, and Naruto said he left a note under your door so the wind couldn't get it" Ryo puzzled.

"I didn't come home after your message. Tsunade and I have been researching some things..." The silver haired man explained.

"But...This doesn't make any sense... You didn't see Sakura at all yesterday? And you didn't take the note Naruto left you?" Ryo questioned.

"No and no. I suggest we go to the training grounds after I put these groceries away. Then we'll get to the bottom of this." Kakashi said in his normal calm voice.

"Eh...Ok..." Ryo simple ended the conversation and followed the Sharigan using Jonin inside his home.

12: 25 PM

"Genius! Pinky! The old mans here.." Ryo announced.

Ryo and Kakashi came to a stop as they stared at the two sleeping ninja's. Naruto was sitting up against a tree and Sakura's head resting on his shoulder with his head on top of hers.

"So what exactly happened last night Ryo...?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked back.

"After the date, what happened between Sakura and Naruto?" Kakashi started to pull out a certain book.

"Oh! Uh.. Well.. You see.. um... Eh... I cant talk about it... I.. have to wake up the kid!" Ryo stalled as he disappeared into his normal black cloud of smoke and returned to Naruto's mind.

"Hm... Shame...I really wanted to know what happened guess I'll have to wait till they wake up to find out..."

* * *

That's all I got for now... Sorry I'll try and make a longer chapter next time... The last chapter was 5 or 7 pages long... This ones only 3... sorry! Anyways as I said at the top which you probly didn't read. I updated the polls part so go check it out. And I am not revealing who the Akatsuki spy is...Yet. I'll tell you who it isn't though : Tobi (Madara) , Pein, and the blue haired girl. and Honestly... The title doesnt really have anything to do with the chapter... I just wanted to rhyme stuff. 


	9. Dont be afraid

Disclaimer:

Naruto and Characters are Property of  Masashi Kishimoto.

Ryo is Property of My Brother  Beelzemon1X on DeviantART

Let the story begin...

**Chapter 9**

**Don't be afraid of the dark... Be afraid of what it hides**

* * *

1:20 PM

"Naruto, Sakura... Wake up" a silver haired man yelled in his lazily ways. (Yes, Lazily is spelled correct...)

Sakura closed her eyes tighter and buried her head into the blonde-haired lover of hers. This however caused Naruto to wake up and yawn.

"Eheh... Uh, how long were we out for?" The blonde asked.

"Not too long but long enough to miss our training time, It's 1:25 right now."

Sakura's eyes jumped open and she immediately stood up and accidentally slapped Naruto in the face with her hand.

"What!? We only have 1/2 an hour to decide who'll be on our team now! Why didn't you wake us up!?" The pink-haired Kunoichi Yelled.

"You two looked peaceful plus I would have been able to read my book for a while more. " The silver-haired Shinobi answered.

Sakura sighed and looked to her blonde teammate. "We should go and decide who we're taking..."

Naruto simply nodded and stood up. Sakura's grip on the jacket tightened. "Um.. Can I keep this on just incase it starts to get windy Naruto?" The Kunoichi asked.

"Of course Sakura-Chan!" The blonde grinned stretching his arms behind his head in a relaxed way.

"Thank you... Naruto..._-Kun_" Sakura managed to get out before walking toward the town.

Naruto blushed a light pink-like color. "Eh...Hey! Wait up!" The blonde snapped out of his trance and started running to catch up with his pink-haired teammate.

Kakashi stayed behind and watch what was left of team 7. A sigh escaped his lips as he started walking towards the town unable to see the still running Uzumaki and walking Haruno. "Everything happens can't change it... Same patterns can't rearrange it..."

**XXX Akatsuki Lair XXX**

"When will the information be retrieved Pein?" The low voice of the presumed Uchiha rang throughout the cave.

"Soon Leader. My Shape shifting clone should be hear by the time they start the mission tomorrow." Pein answered.

"Good, the plan is going exactly as it should... If it continues we'll capture the Kyuubi and the last tailed beast... Now... Return to your work!" The Uchiha shouted.

"Yes Leader." The auburn haired and the pierced man said.

The hologram-like form of Pein disappeared leaving the presumed Madara alone in the cave.

"Hopefully Itachi and Kisame wont fail me again and will capture the Kyuubi this time... If they do fail however... I'll be sure to make them pay and send all the members to get the Kyuubi." The Uchiha grumbled.

**XXX Hokages Office XXX**

2:23 PM

"I see, so that's your decision is it?" The bleach blonde asked.

"Hai!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison both with serious looks.

"Alright then. It's settled they will be your teammates. I'll be sure to inform them that their team will consist of 2 Kunoichi and 2 Shinobi."

The two nodded.

"Alright your dismissed."

Naruto walked toward the door first and opened it for his teammate. Sakura smiled and walked out of the door and waited till Naruto had walked out of the office to continue and start down the stairs.

Tsunade and Shizune blinked.

"Did something happen between them that we weren't informed about...?" Tsunade looked at Shizune questionably.

"I...I don't know..." Shizune looked back to the door and blinked a few more times confused.

**xxx**

"Naruto do you think we made the right choice in choosing Anko and Kiba over everyone else?" The pink haired female asked.

"Yea, Anko's deadly with weapons and with her speed she could easily beat an enemy. And with Kiba he could sniff out traps or someone really far away plus since Akamaru's so big I doubt anyone will wanna mess with us." Naruto reassured her.

"Hm, your right...they are good for this kind of mission." Sakura smiled and gently hugged Naruto. "Well we the rest of the day, why don't we spend it getting everything ready and packed for the mission tomorrow?" The Kunoichi asked.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Naruto grinned.

"Defiantly" Sakura smiled and waved bye as the two opened the doors and walked their separate ways.

_'Uh, Ryo? You ok in there? You haven't said anything since you left to find Kakashi.' _Naruto thought.

_**"Hm? Oh yea, I was just resting a bit that's all. So have you and your lover decided who your teammates are to be?" **_Ryo questioned.

A streak of deep red crossed Naruto's face. _"Eh.. She's not lover!" _the blonde shouted in his mind.

_**"Sure she isn't...anyways who are your teammates?" **_Ryo ignored him and repeated his question.

Naruto sighed. _"Anko and Kiba" _he replied.

_**"Dog breath and snake lady? Well I guess their good choices..." **_Ryo said.

_"I hope they are..." _Naruto sighed once more.

After a few minutes of silence Naruto headed up the stairs and towards his apartments door.

Once inside he had headed straight into the bathroom and started up a shower.

**XXX Team Snakes hideout XXX**

3:00 PM

Sasuke collapsed onto the couch, starving and tired. His feet ached, which was understandable since he had been standing for the past eight hours. His stomach started to relax and began growling, but he was too worn out to make anything too ornate. Instant stuff would have to do.

"Even though I ate that sandwich on lunch, I'm still hungry," he sighed. No one was listening, mainly because no one else was there.

"At least I have a couple moments of silence coming up... Even if it is only in till the next mission."

He sighed again in the darkness of his apartment, undoing his purple belt from his shirt and blue pants. He would have to do laundry again in a couple days, even though the next mission was five days away and last week's check had already disappeared. (1. I say check because he and he's team have been doing missions and getting paid for them. 2. I don't know what the purple thing around sasuke's waist is so I'll just call it a belt.)

A third sigh escaped Sasuke's dry lips. On the bright side, there wasn't any one there yet.

Surely he would receive a lecture from Karin for this. A recurring problem for Sasuke was his inability to deal with ... well, as he put it, "stupid people." However, every so often someone would irk Sasuke so badly that he would begin to lose control of his professionalism.

Naturally, the source of such feelings would react to Sasuke's evident anger until he either caved in to their improbable demands or simply walked away. (poor evil bastard...)

Tonight he had been forced to walk away. Unable to see or think straight because of frustration and adrenaline, he called for help. Out of the public view, Sasuke was able to calm down as another associate handled the mess he'd left for them.

It had been a particularly stressful night for him. He was the highest ranked associate for most of his team, leaving him to keep both team and cash flowing smoothly. It had happened before and would happen again. There were just some days which seemed harder than others, no matter how well he performed his function.

After sitting for nearly half an hour with no particularly important thoughts running through his head, besides the residuals of a headache combined with stress and anger, The former Konoha Shinobi decided it would be best to put the day behind him.

He eventually prepared his bento for the next day's lunch, eating the leftovers in a poor emulation of dinner.

Sasuke had been playing the cello again in his free time, trying to learn more than the one piece he learned so many years ago had pounded into his head. Thus far he had experienced little success, mainly due to his lack of free time.

Sasuke had mixed feelings about the fast-approaching winter season. There was the slight problem of choosing a major. Sasuke had no idea what he could possibly enjoy doing for the rest of his life. He couldn't even think of something he could do easily, if not for enjoyment but for convenience. No ideas for what to do once Itachi had been killed.

In his mind, asking the new Hokage to forgive him and allow him back into the leaf... It was too embarrassing.

Everything was up in the air, but at the same time his life was very monotonous. Monday through Saturday he would wake and eat breakfast, attend missions, work until nightfall, then try to sleep.

Today was his single day of respite, though it didn't really seem to help much on a Wednesday night.

Maybe the mixture of chaos and calmness was what he desired and hated the most.

Brushing his teeth, he couldn't help but stare at himself in the mirror.

He hadn't changed much, in his own mind. Sure... He was a couple inches taller, his shoulders broader, his face a bit more masculine... but all he saw were those scared red Sharigan eyes.

The look which had haunted him since a certain day so many years ago still bothered him a great deal. As much as he tried to concentrate on his present life and forget those horrible things he'd experienced in the past, his eyes were always the same.

Always frightened, always waiting for the phone call that would come, inevitably, from his father.

"No... That man is dead," Sasuke whispered. "He isn't here anymore."

Uchiha changed into his pajamas and put an end to his day. Laying in bed, staring at the familiar ceiling of the place he had called 'home' for three years, he felt comforted by the silence which surrounded him.

Besides the music which still quietly played in his living room and the occasional noise of fighting and arguing

Thankfully his breathing was the only sound. He felt himself begin to drift off to a welcomed sleep.

**XXX **

3:35

It had been at least 15 minutes since Naruto finished his shower and got dressed in his normal clothes.

Thunderstorms had suddenly shown up on over the Konoha region.

The violent shaking and deep bass caused by the phenomenon known as 'thunder and lightning' were little consolation to the other people attempting to enjoy Konoha's vibrant downtown night life.

However, a young woman with vibrant pink hair was more troubled than most. She would be embarrassed if anyone paid her enough attention to see beyond the curves in a yellow sundress, beyond the perfect skin tone and exotic hair, to the sadness and loneliness in her eyes.

A loud bang came into Naruto's apartment causing him to jump when the door slammed opened.

There at the door day stood his pink-haired teammate nearly completely drenched and clothes almost see-through-able.

"S-sakura-Chan? Are you ok?" The blonde asked.

"Yes... I... Just got a little scared that's all" The Kunochi answered.

_'You nearly broke my door down just slamming it... Your more then just a little...' _Naruto gave a quick remark in his mind.

"Um... Do you mind if I stay here with you again?" Sakura looked at Naruto when she questioned this.

"Of course not! You can stay here whenever you want Sakura-Chan!"

This was perfectly fine with him, of course Sakura knew this too much for her own good.

"We should get you some dry clothes...inless of course you'd rather just stay this way" Naruto smirked enjoying his view at the moment.

Sakura looked down at herself realizing her clothes were see-through-able including her bra and panties. The pink haired Kunoichi's flash lit a deep red and she ran into Naruto's bathroom faster then the lightning itself.

Naruto snickered. He had been picking up some habits from Ryo lately but they were hardly noticed. The blonde stood and walked to his closet grabbing some of his PJ's and opening the door of bathroom.

"You should take a bath, to warm you up" Naruto said as he walked out.

Sakura nodded and waited till the door closed to start undressing and starting up the bath.

"Naruto's really grown mature... In more then one way... But lately... He's been really serious... Is it because of what Ryo told him while they were gone? Or is it completely different?" The pink-haired female whispered as she lay in the bathtub.

"Hm..." Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed the newly found warmth of the water.

_XXX_

_The door slammed open and Naruto stood at the entrance with nothing more then his boxers on._

_"N-naruto-kun! What are you doing?!" The pink-haired female asked._

_"Joining you what else?" Naruto smirked and walked to the part of the tub which Sakura's back was up against. Sliding off his boxers he gently slid into the tub right behind Sakura._

_Sakura's face was glowing completely bright red now. Naruto's arms had been wrapped around her waist while his head lay upon her shoulder blade and neck of which he soon applied a hickey (love bite) to. This caused Sakura's face to grow a brighter red._

_Sakura could feel a certain spot of Naruto's rubbing against hers, unintended of course._

_XXX_

"Sakura-Chan? You ok in there? It's been over a hour since you where in there.

Sakura snapped out of the daydream her face turning a deep red at the thought now. "Y-yes! I'm ok I was just...daydreaming" She responded.

* * *

XD!!!! I couldn't resist doing that to sakura... I'm sorry . . Anyways as you probly saw I got Sasuke into a chapter finally!! I didn't want to include his 'new' teammates so I sent them all away on missions so I could bug sasuke. No im not a sasuke fan girl... Im a Naruto fan girl... Sasuke probly still has too many anyways. Onward. Only three people voted 2 mailed to me, 1 told me in review (cough thankscough tragedylovuhcoughfor 1 of the votes cough ) . ... Ok back to work, Chapter 10 will be much more actiony with a little more lemonyness . more sasuke too just for sasuke fans of course and that's all you shall know for now . ... Bye bye! .


	10. Death and Destruction start the same

Disclaimer:

Naruto and Characters are Property of  Masashi Kishimoto.

Ryo is Property of My Brother  Beelzemon1X on DeviantART

Let the story begin...

Chapter 10

**Death and Destruction start the same...But Death is quicker**

* * *

After the shower and daydream Sakura had put on the Pj's Naruto had given her, only to find that they hardly fit her. The pink haired girl sighed as she walked out of the bathroom and walked towards the small area where Naruto had been sitting and sleeping with the TV on.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she sat between his legs, and held his arms around her. "Naruto-kun..." She murmured as she dozed off.

**XXX**

"Shouldn't you be with Naruto...?" a Silver haired man asked.

"Probly... But hey he can do something on his own don't ya think?" The raw umber-haired man replied.

"Hm, True..." The Shinobi said.

"Did you pack their things for tomorrow?" Ryo questioned.

"I don't see why I should have, but yes." Kakashi answered.

"Alright then, we're pretty much done for the day now aren't we?" Ryo grinned.

"yes, but... We never figured out what happened to Naruto's note and who Sakura was really talking to." Kakashi replied in a more serious tone.

"Your right... It could be a spy...most likely of the Akatsuki or sound village." Ryo sighed.

Kakashi simply nodded his eye(s) closed as he became more serious about this. "I'll inform Tsunade about this tomorrow when I have the chance. You, however should look up on Anko so she wont become alarmed by your presence and try to kill you. Any attack at the moment could be fatal for someone in your health."

"That's true... Guess this might be the final time we'll get to talk eh?" Ryo smirked.

"Perhaps, depends on how everything goes in the mission if it goes as you said it might then yes, if not... Who knows." The Sharigan user shrugged a bit.

"Eh...Whatever, See ya later old man" These were the final words before Ryo disappeared into a cloud of his usual black smoke.

"Hm... I just hope it doesn't go as told... You and Naruto could truly be a good team. But then again... Every one dies eventually... Human or not." Kakashi sighed as he stood up from the table where he and Ryo were discussing things and walked towards his room to catch some sleep for the long day ahead of him.

**XXX**

'knock, knock,'

"Hm? Who's there?" a purple haired Kunoichi asked.

"Someone who'll be join you on your mission and protecting Uzumaki Naruto." A Males voice replied.

Anko walked toward her door and opened it to see the raw umber-haired man. "Who are you and what do you want?" The female asked.

"If you'll allow me to come in, I'll gladly explain the situation to you." Ryo replied.

"Hm...Fine, come in then." Anko said opening the door more so that the man could enter, to which he did a few moments after.

"I'll tell you about the mission first alright?" The males voice asked.

"Alright," The purple haired female answered. The wooden door shut closed behind Anko and Ryo.

**XXX**

7: 00 PM

A dark figure appeared at Uzumaki's apartment window. Sakura and Naruto had fallen into a lying position, Naruto on his back with Sakura clinging to his side with a hand holding his shirt.

"Hm... Sleeping already? You two must have been exhausted today." The figure thought.

The dark figure opened the window slowly and silently. The figure stepped into the moonlight and revealed his silver hair and his blue mask.

"Oh well... This may be our final meeting Naruto. Please do be careful on your mission tomorrow." The man pleaded a little as he silently laid their book bag of supplies beside them and slipped out the window and back into the night leaving no trace of his presence. Just as a ninja should.

As the Sharigan user jumped around from roof to roof in the moon light he pondered over the things he had been told might happen, and who Naruto might meet.

"I need to inform Tsunade now...and fast" Kakashi thought as he quickened his pace and headed towards the Hokages office.

A few minutes had past before Kakashi arrived at one of the windows of the Hokages office.

Tsunade had already known Kakashi was coming and left the window open for him, to which he jumped into the office through.

"The mission, where was it to again?" The Shinobi asked.

"The mission is protect an official of Hoshigakure. And bring Shizune back here safe and sound."

"Hm... I have some things that you will need to know Tsunade... It's going to take a while, so we should find a private place to talk about it." Kakashi finished.

**XXX Team Snake's Hideout XXX**

"Sasuke, wake up or else Karin's gonna come and 'ravage' you" Suigetsu snickered.

Sasuke eyes opened immediately to the word 'ravage'. "How long have you been here?" The Uchiha asked.

" Just now, I saw you sleepin and decided to wake ya" Suigetsu replied.

The Sharigan user sat up. "Are Jugo and Karin still on their mission?".

"yea, but not for long" The fanged Shinobi answered.

Sasuke stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Hm..." Suigetsu smirked.

2 minutes later the Uchiha emerged from the bathroom. "What information did you gain on your mission...".

"Hm? Oh, apparently a ninja who calls himself 'The Shadow king' has hit Konoha, but they're not sure what he looks like so they cant really stop him. Apparently this is causing the other Kages to panic, mostly the Kazekage cause 'the shadow king' is going after the Kyuubi. " Suigetsu informed.

Sasuke blinked. " The Kyuubi...? Hm..." Sasuke became very serious now. His eyes slated down.

Suigetsu pulled out a bottle of water and started drinking it.

"When are Jugo and Karin supposed to return?" Sasuke questioned.

"Either Tomorrow or today, not sure." Suigetsu answered.

"Hm... The sooner the better..." The Uchiha entered his bedroom once more. Closing the door behind him.

"Huh? What's wrong with him?" The swordsman asked.

The man shrugged and walked to the 'houses' couch to lounge around a bit.

**XXX**

A pink haired Kunoichi opened her eyes slowly only to find herself in her blonde haired teammate arms wrapped around her waist firmly.

"Naruto-kun...I never thought we'd end up like this... I always thought it would Sasuke-baka in your place..." The pink-haired female lightly planted a kiss on the Uzumaki's lips, to which he returned.

Sakura blushed quickly but soon relaxed into the kiss.

Naruto rolled them over a little. The Uzumaki's arm were holding him up a little, while Sakura laid her back to the floor. The two continued for about 3 minutes before breaking to breath.

"So you were awake were you?" The pink-haired Kunoichi asked with smirk.

"Not in till you kissed me," The blonde Shinobi replied.

"Hm, I'm sorry then..." Sakura licked his right cheek, directly on one of his whiskers. "These are definitely a little cute.."

"I think I know something else you'll think is 'cute' " Naruto smirked a bit sexually.

"And that is...?" Sakura kissed Naruto on the forehead lightly.

Naruto grinned a bit and grabbed one of Sakura's hands.

"Hm?" Sakura looked at him questionably.

Naruto kissed her on the lips lightly and laid the hand onto his crotch. This made Sakura blush a deep red. "What if Ryo returns?"

"He wont," Naruto said.

"Alright... But if he does?" The Kunoichi questioned.

"Then maybe we can have a threesome..." Naruto answered snickering.

Sakura's blush deepened intensely. "and where would he...?"

"mouth, I'm not letting **anyone else **do _that_ to you but me." Naruto kissed her cheek.

Sakura smiled a bit still red and kissed Uzumaki on the lips to which he returned the gesture.

**XXX**

"So those men are coming after you and Naruto?" A purple haired Kunoichi asked.

"right I would tell Tsunade but I'm afraid Hatake Kakashi has already beaten me." The raw umber haired man replied.

"This is gonna be one dozy of a mission.." Anko sighed as she started to eat another Dango stick.

"I asked Kakashi if he could come along as back up for Uzumaki's protection." Ryo said.

"Hm, will everyone know?" Anko questioned.

"No, he'll be under disguise as one of ur snakes... That is if you allow it." Ryo answered.

"He can if one of our teammates is being hunted down. But what about you? don't you have any protection?" Anko asked.

"No, I am one of Uzumaki's protectors in this mission, if I die he'll live, if he dies... I go with him."

"Hm... That's not fair..." Anko looked at the table.

" To gain something you much give something of equal value... That is death's law..." Ryo closed his eyes.

"Hm..." Anko looked at Ryo thinking.

"Something wrong Mitarashi?" Ryo looked at her concerned.

"eh... No, just a couple of thoughts..." The Kunochi eased him.

"I should get going, Maybe I'll make it to see the show.." Ryo snickered

"What show?" Anko asked confused.

"It's nothing you need to worry about..." Ryo answered as he exited the house.

**XXX**

"I see, so the Akatsuki is after Uzumaki... And they plan to head him off near the center way of the path to Hoshigakure..."

"Right, I'll be disguised as one of Anko's snakes to protect Naruto if the Akatsuki happens to appear"

"Alright, but when you return... If you return, I have something else to discuss with you. It's very important, so please return in one piece." The bleach blonde nearly pleaded.

"Understood, but may I ask what exactly it is that's so important?" The Sharigan user asked.

The Hokage smirked, "You'll see..." She responded.

"Alright, I'll start getting ready as soon as possible." The silver -haired man told as he hopped out the window and into the night.

**XXX**

A dark figure appeared onto the apartments window ledge. The man peered into the apartment.

"Yo, genius! Pinky! You here? Or at least awake?" The man asked.

No sound came out in response. The window slid open and a shirtless Naruto peered out the window. "Where were you?" The blonde asked.

Ryo blinked. "Did you and Sakura do what I think you did?" The raw-umber haired man asked.

"Uh... Well yea..." The blonde blushed a light pink.

"Ew... I might as well stay out here in cogneto till you clean up!" Ryo stated plain and clearly.

"Eh...You sure you want to try that?" Naruto testified a bit.

"yes, I've seen what happens in her and your dreams..." Ryo retorted.

The blonde Shinobi shrugged and went back to his resting place spot by Sakura. Ryo simply watched. "He left the window open... Idiot...a smart idiot at the least..." Ryo sighed and slipped inside making sure not to wake the sleeping ninja's as he shut the window and returned to his place.

**XXX**

A black and reddish carriage rode up towards the Konoha gates. A Guard stepped in front of the carriage, making slow down and come to a stop. "The Hoshigakure official is here, "

"I can tell, looks like you two got into some fights with all these rips and marks on your carriage... But at least you're here. The Hokages office is just up ahead the pathway and you'll reach a giant red building, Lady Tsunade should be waiting in her office," The guard said as he pointed out the giant red building.

"Thank you..." A soft voice managed to utter.

* * *

Fear the suspense! Who is the mysterious Hoshigakure official? What is the big surprise for Hatake Kakashi? What is to happen in the mission? How and Why is Ryo in terrible health? Most of these answers are to be revealed in the next 3 chapters!! I love building up suspense XD!! This is SIX pages long XD!! 


	11. Behind these masks

Disclaimer:

Naruto and Characters are Property of  Masashi Kishimoto.

Ryo is Property of My Brother  Beelzemon1X on DeviantART

Let the story begin...

**Behind these masks we are the demons**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

7: 35 AM 

The sun was still rising, a blonde and pink-haired ninjas were coming up toward s the Konoha gates, but to their displease Kiba was riding the rather large white dog known as Akamaru between them.

This kept them separate and irritated more and more every second.

"Well now, it seems everything is going according to plan... So far that is..." A snake-formed Kakashi said.

"Pipe down or they'll notice you! Just get in the bag like I told you two earlier!" Anko whispered.

"Right..." The silver skinned snake slid back down the females arms and fell into the bag that she had been carrying on that arm.

The purple-haired Kunoichi quickly slipped Kakashi's favorite book into the bag. "This should keep you silent and occupied till we need you.

As the three ninja walked up to the gates Akamaru, sensing the irritation from Sakura and Naruto, walked faster and sat down beside Anko leaving Sakura and Naruto to a little bit of peace for a couple of seconds.

Ryo hadn't said or appeared at all that entire mourning. Which made both Uzumaki and Haruno worry a bit.

'Yo! Ryo! You there?' The blonde asked in his mind.

"Yea... Just thinking that's all." Ryo replied. Ryo's voice had become much like Kakashi's when he was serious.

"Uh... Ok..." The blonde sighed.

"So what's with Ryo-Senpai?" The pink haired Kunoichi asked.

"Donno, all he said was that he was just thinking." Naruto answered.

"About?" Sakura continued to question.

"Not sure, he didn't say. But he sounded like Kakashi- Sensei when he's all serious and stuff, it was kinda creepy to talk to him like that." Naruto told her.

"Hm? Something wrong you two?" Kiba asked still sitting on the giant dog known a Akamaru.

Naruto looked away and said "No, just talking with Sakura-Chan".

"K" Kiba replied.

"Alright the Hoshigakura official outta be here in a few." Anko announced.

" I think I see'em in that carriage-thing!" Kiba pointed out.

Coming up to the group from the pathway behind Naruto and Sakura a red and black carriage stopped to the side of the group. The driver coughed a bit to clear his throat.

The man was wearing a black tuxedo with top hat of course. The lining across the hat was a shade of purple and a dark red. The inside of the tux as far as a normal eye could and can see was a little shirt of the same shade of color.

"Ms. Arias Tadashi wishes to be alone with two of your group members." The driver said.

"Which ones then?" Anko asked.

"A Mr. Uzumaki Naruto and a Ms. Haruno Sakura" The driver responded.

"Alright! Well you two heard the man! Get in there!" Anko ordered in a playful way.

Naruto opened the carriage door and allowed Sakura to enter first, just as a gentlemen should. After Sakura climbed in and scooted over Naruto followed and closed the door behind him before he sat down.

"Alright everyone! Let's head out!" The purple-haired Kunoichi shouted.

As the carriage started moving Sakura broke the small silence. "What did you want to see us for?" The pink-haired Kunoichi asked.

"I actually just wanted to talk with Uzumaki Naruto at first. But from what Lady Tsunade has told me I needed to bring you along so you wouldn't worry about your lover." The girl replied her body still buried in the shadows.

Sakura and Naruto both blushed.

Arias simply grinned a little.

"Rumors tell me a man named Ryo has come here looking for you Uzumaki." The girl said.

Naruto and Sakura blinked.

"What did this Ryo guy look like exactly?" Sakura asked with a slight hint of irritation.

Naruto being smart as he is took this opportunity to start a chat up with Ryo once again.

"Hey Ryo? Do you know this girl?" Naruto asked in his mind.

"Uh.. Well, kinda..." Ryo replied.

"How do you know her?" Naruto questioned.

"Same way you and Sakura got to know each other 'better' " Ryo answered.

Naruto's face blushed a bright red.

"Hm? Naruto-Kun? Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"H-huh? Oh...um... Yeah just a thought..." Naruto tried to ease her.

"Ok, as you were saying Ms. Tadashi...?" Sakura went back to her conversation with Arias.

"So you and her...are and were... Lovers...?!" Naruto Shouted in his mind.

"Ow... Yo! Cut it out with the yelling and shouting and I'll answer you!" Ryo replied.

"Alright! Fine... So were you two?" Naruto calmed down.

"Yes, I was with her most the time I wasn't with you." The raw-umber haired man had finally answered.

"Whoa... So you were with her for almost 4 or 5 years...?" Naruto questioned.

"Basically yea... Uhh... But listen I'm tired why don't we just rest? It's gotta be night time by now... Right? Well anyways...Night!" Ryo's voice drifted off.

Naruto opened his eyes. "Huh? Wha? What happened?" The blonde Shinobi asked.

"You dozed off So your girlfriend cuddled with you to keep you warm since we cant get any blankets till we make camp.' Arias answered him with a sweet motherly-like smile.

"Oh...heh, thanks for telling me..." Naruto smiled looking at Sakura cuddled up against him.

**XXX**

"I cant take this we've been hiking for 2 days and nights straight!" Karin complained.

"Of course Sasuke sent us after the lead just to get away from you stink breath" Suigetsu commented as he took a sip of his water.

"Shut up! I'm already wearing glasses do you want me to go completely blind or something!?" Karin shouted.

"What?!" Suigetsu replied.

"I said keep your mouth shut cause those are the ugliest teeth I've seen and I don't want my eyes to burn into their sockets!" Karin yelled.

"Shut up!" Suigetsu yelled back.

"Keep it down, you're scaring the animals" Jugo told.

"Naw... Their fleeing cause they sense Karins body is infested with millions of deceases..." Suigetsu snickered as he took another drink of his water.

"Suigetsu are you tired as well?" Jugo asked.

"Naw.. The only thing bothering me is I've been walking for 2 days but im not getting any further away from Her! It's like wasting perfectly good steps! " Suigetsu, by then had already started running with Karin chasing behind him blind with rage.

"WHAT?!" Karin yelled after he had said this.

"Karin, I have something that will give you energy..." Jugo announced.

Karin and Suigetsu had slowed down till they came to a stop and looked at Jugo as he feed one of his scouting birds.

"A plant grows near here, it'll make you less tired." Jugo added.

"Aren't you taking any?" Karin asked.

"No...I'm not tired" Jugo replied.

Jugo handed her a leaf from the plant. Karin took the leaf and examined it a little while Suigetsu looked at it from over her shoulder. Karin sighed and plopped the lead into her mouth and started to chew on it.

Suigetsu scooted closer. "Hey where's mine?" The shark-toothed man asked.

"here, you freak..." Karin stuffed the leaf into his mouth nearly punching it in instead.

Suigetsu swallowed it whole. "So are their any side affects?" The swordsmen asked.

"Most are harmless, pulse speeding up, insomnia, lack of hunger, sweating, increased sexual frustration (meaning their gonna be havin some 'fun' later XD)" Jugo answered as he turned his back to them.

"Hm... There's a trace... You two wait here, " Jugo walked faster ahead.

"Wait!! We're coming with you!" Karin shouted staring nervously at Suigetsu.

"No offense... But you two are too loud." Jugo said.

"Hey! You cant be alone! What if you go berserk?" Suigetsu's left index finger pointed at Jugo as he tried to make a point.

"Suigetsu... If I do, neither of you will be able to stop me. It will be best if you two stay here." Jugo walked off up ahead leaving the two alone.

Karin and Suigetsu's faces lit up and the two scooted away from each other.

"Heh, too bad your Sasuke-kun is here eh? 'Oh sasukeee! Take me! From behind! AAH!" Suigetsu ruffled his hair a bit with his right hand while his left laid on his chest as he mimicked what he believed was Karins moaning. ( xD I am soo sorry Sasusaku fans ! Please don't kill me!!)

Karin punched the shark toothed man in the face making him fall onto the ground on his back. "You just wont shut up!" She shouted as she sat onto his lap, taking off her glasses and punched him some more, to which his face turned into a liquid state.

Once Suigetsu's face returned to his solid form after the 3rd or 4th punch he snorted.

"Hey, don't get too excited, might be risky in this position." The swordsman grinned.

"What position?" Karin asked.

"Your sitting on my D , I'm kinda surprised you haven't tried to rape me yet." Suigetsu answered.

" Your so bitter because you're a hideous freak, and Sasuke is perfection, and no women would ever want to touch you..." Karin retorted.

"I know the whole Sasuke thing is just an act to cover up how much you really want me" Suigetsu said.

Karin lowered herself, while Suigetsu raised his head a bit making their noses just barley touch. " I wouldn't touch you with a mile-long-pole, fish freak!" Karin whispered.

Suigetsu pushed her up so they were both sitting up and kissed her onto her lips quickly, and much to her surprise. And oddly enough she began to ease into it. (Oddly enough? Nah... I just wanted to see how far my brain will go with this Suika stuff xD so far it's going well)

The blush on Karins face faded and she sat up still, blinking about what had just happen. Moments later her brain kicked back into gear and she ripped his shirt off and removed her shirt and pants, making sure to push him back onto his back and removed his pants.

The swordsman grinned knowing that he won and said : " I knew it...".

To which Karin responded with " It's just the stupid leaf thing!" .

Suigetsu snickered. "Yea, right..." The swordsman mumbled to himself.

**XXX **

**(Yea I know you all probly wanted me to do a little scene thing but... I don't wanna right now)**

"The suns beating down really heard eh?" Anko said.

"yea it's good thing we got miles and miles worth of trees to give us shade!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto stared out the carriage bored. Aries had become silent now as she read a book.

"uhh... Hey Ms. Aries? " The blonde began to ask.

"What it is Naruto-senpai?" The girl lifted her head up to look at him.

"eh... What time is it?" The Shinobi asked.

"I believe that it's at least 2 or 3 PM" female told.

"Right... Just Curious..." Uzumaki sighed an looked out the window once more.

* * *

Yes, yes, i know im a date late on the due day. please dont be mad . ... Uh the next due date is supposed to be... September 20th. Why? Cause it's supposed to be a REALLY long chapter. With 1 or 2 fights not totally sure yet. AND as an added bonus and it's kinda sad... But one of the characters are going to die in the chapter. You can vote here : Also, for the people who want Arias to die, why? and She's not going to do anything really i just needed someone to be the official on the mission. Also i think i might just go against the three votes i have for Arias and kill Ryo mostly just because i want to see your reactions . 

Kakashi - 0

Anko - 0

Ryo - 0 (Why is it people dont want him to die? )

Arias ( Or Aries if u want) - 4 (Remember, if she dies, The mission is failed, cause techniqually bringing shizune back isnt part of the misson)

Kiba - 0

Akamaru (Yes he is a choice) - 0


	12. Dusk till dawn

Disclaimer:

Naruto and Characters are Property of  Masashi Kishimoto.

Ryo is Property of My Brother  Beelzemon1X on DeviantART

Let the story begin...

**Chapter 12**

**Dusk till Dawn  
Kiss folorn  
Remeber my darling  
I was never born **

**-Ryo**

* * *

Deep in the bowels of Naruto and Sakura's minds, Sakura Haruno stared out at her window soon however her vision was stolen as a pair of hands covering her eyes.

"You're so sexy when you're in that outfit," a man's voice whispered into her ear.

Something about the poorly disguised voice seemed familiar, she thought, removing her hand from the hidden Kunai under her skirt. "Who is this?"

"Take a guess," the visitor replied, softly blowing into the Medic's ear as he spoke.

"Is that you Lee?" Misato said softly, "you know how jealous Naruto gets when he sees you talking to me."

"It's not Lee," the voice said sweetly, sliding behind her head to whisper into the other ear. "Try again."

"Shikamaru?" the pink haired woman whispered, "but your usual day is Tuesday."

"Huh...what?" the voice stammered, not sounding nearly as confident as before. "Er...no."

"Is that you Kiba?" Sakura said in her most sultry tone. "Are you here to... discipline me again?"

"Hey..."

"Oh Neji...take me...take me like you did last month!" the Medic moaned as she spun her chair around and pulled her secret admirer down across her lap.

"It's only you," she sighed as her now restored vision caught site of her lover staring back at her.

"Only me?" Naruto cried as he struggled to get up. "That's a horrible thing to say to the man who made a woman out you. Although after that exchange I don't know why."

"I'm kidding," Sakura giggled as she bent down and kissed her lover deeply. "I knew it was you all along," she said as he reluctantly broke their embrace.

"Are you sure you were joking?" Naruto said as he stood. "Because you certainly sounded serious to me."

"Why Uzumaki Naruto, are you jealous?"

"Who me?" he replied, his most confident smile apparent on his face. "I've got nothing to be jealous about."

"Good," Sakura said with a smile. Without warning she spun her chair around and returned to examining the spreadsheet still displayed her monitor. (she dazed off when she looked by the window.)

Naruto placed his hands on the chair back and leaned over her shoulder. "I knew you were kidding. I know you and Neji having sex...it's almost comical."

Sakura prepared to type some new numbers, but stopped at his comment. "You're right, but it's certainly not funny. He insisted we stop once he started going out with Tenten."

"Ah ha! Caught you!" the whiskered man shouted. Quickly he turned Sakura's chair around to confront her. Instead of finding her torn with regret, her smiling visage filled his eyes.

"You're easy," she chuckled. Leaning forward she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, leave me alone. I have to get this done."

"What's that?" he said after she turned around and continued her work. Taking a few moments to survey the data, he noticed it had an excessive amount of big numbers and dollar signs. "Is that the Konoha's yearly operating budget?"

"No," she replied softly.

"Well what is it then? It looks like the gross national product of a small country."

"Actually," Sakura said meekly, "these are the plans for when I get paid for this mission."

Naruto's body went limp as he fell to the floor.

"Naruto...Naruto," the medic nin called out desperately as she jumped out of her chair and bent down to help him. Cradling his head in her arms, she slapped him lightly across the face, increasing her force with each stoke. "Wake up...wake up!"

"Ouch that hurts," he said after a particularly hard strike.

"You're not funny," Sakura said as she released her grip on her unsuspecting husband to be, his head hitting the floor with a resounding thud. "Now go away, I have work to do," she added as she sat back down at her desk.

"I'm not going anywhere," Naruto said as he sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on," she said, her voice suddenly sounding very sexy. She reached up and caressed his cheek softly. "I'll be worth it," she added as her hand fell from his cheek and took a detour along his chest and stomach, stopping just before is belt line. "Trust me."

"Okay," he said absently, still in the rapture of her touch.

"Great!" she exclaimed, pulling her hand away and returning to the keyboard. Within seconds she was back to her thinking.

"You can't leave me like this," Naruto protested, begging for something more then a simple touch. He leaned over her shoulder and nibbled on her earlobe while his hands explored her body.

"Now Naruto..." Sakura started to say when suddenly he violently spun her chair around to face him. He fell on top of her, kissing her deeply. With one arm holding her close, he used the other to wipe her desk clean, the majority of items falling by the wayside.

A suitable location now arranged, he reached under her arms as he roughly picked her up and threw her onto the desk.

"Naruto," she giggled as he began unbuttoning her top. "We can't do this now."

"Why not?" he said, his hands now finished with her shirt and working on her skirt.

"Because I'm at work, that's why," Sakura replied as she threw her head back and forth and struggled to free herself.

"Who cares?" Naruto smiled.

"Somebody might catch us," she said, buttoning her shirt as fast as he undid it.

"Don't you think it's stimulating...that we could get caught at any moment?" he said coyly.

"No!"

"Besides who's going to catch us?" he said softly as he gazed down at her. "Ryo? He'd have a heart attack if he walked in."

"No..." she said sharply, bucking her hips in an attempt to throw him off. "This is where I work. It's too...dirty."

"Dirty is good," Naruto said as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Having no luck keeping hers open, he decided to try another approach, relying on the fact no woman could resist his charms.

"We can do it after the mission," Sakura said as she averted her eyes from his well-sculpted chest. "I promise."

"Let's do it now, AND after the mission

"NO!" she said loudly. After a bit of struggling the Medic was able to get up onto her elbows. "We are not going to have sex on my desk. I have to work here."

"Where then?" he said desperately.

"How about after the mission night in a bed...like normal people," she replied flatly.

"How about right now, on the floor like a couple of rabbits?"

"No."

"Please?" he whined.

Any further discussion, or rather begging, was curtailed as the Medic's office door slid open and Ryo stepped in. "Good evening."

"Good evening," Sakura replied as she forcefully pushed Naruto off her and jumped off the desk. "Mr. Uzumaki was showing me...his latest killing technique," she stammered.

To her surprise the Kyuubi manifestation didn't seem very interested in her comments, but rather seemed transfixed on her chest.

Glancing down she found that, unnoticed by her, Naruto had somehow undone her top again and her well-endowed breasts, though hidden by her bra, were on prominent display. "Oh no," she sighed as she spun around and began fixing her uniform.

"The Kyuubi sent me down with a message," Ryo said as he bent down and picked up the Medic's phone and placed it back on the desk. "He has given you his authorization to engage in sexual relations. If Medic Haruno feels her office is unfit, he has volunteered use of his. The only stipulation is that it must be performed immediately." He smiled as the two gave him astonished, if not a bit embarrassed looks.

"I can tell by your expressions, you are curious as to the nature of this announcement. Well, suffice to say if an ninja were to attack, we currently would be unable to scramble our forces to intercept, what with you two of you carrying on like this over the loudspeaker system."

Glancing down, the manifestation smiled as he pushed the button marked INTERCOM, the bright red light shutting off in the process. With a turn he prepared to leave. "If you will excuse me now, I have to get my heart checked, it appears to have stopped."

XD I was planning on Narusaku lemon again but... Then Ryo popped into my head and the rest... Whelp you can probly guess.

**XXX**

"Mr. Uzumaki, Ms. Haruno, please wake up we're about to stop and make camp." A soft voice announced.

_'Whhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!' _Naruto thought as he opened his eyes and shrugged Sakura off to awaken her.

"HEY! WAKE UP!" Anko yelled.

Arias had left the carriage door open for Sakura and Naruto to which they climbed out one after another.

"You two slept half the entire day so guess what you get to do tonight?" Kiba smirked.

Naruto and Sakura looked at Kiba confused. "You two get to be the Guards and keep watch over the group." Anko announced.

"So go and hide in the trees we found a clearing a few feet from here you'll be able to keep an eye on us and maintain a hiding place." Anko then added.

Naruto blinked and grinned widely. Sakura turned her back to the group and walked into the forest area where Anko had been pointing to, Naruto followed after her.

"We cant do anything in till their fast asleep understood?" the pink-haired female gave a slight glare at Naruto. "Understood" Naruto grinned hardly able to wait for the group to fall asleep.

"So what should we do in till they fall asleep?" Naruto asked.

"We'll take quick shifts, every one or two hours one person will nap and the other will watch over the group. Ok?" Sakura answered.

"Ok" Naruto sighed a bit at the decision and sat down beneath a tree that had been surrounded by berry bushes and fruits of some sorts.

"You stay up first though and no funny business got it?" Sakura warned.

"Got it" Naruto sighed once again and looked at the sky as Sakura sat next to him and shut her eyes.

_'What to do, what to do...' _Naruto thought. A light bulb came into his brains thought as he sparked an idea of questions up. _'Hey Ryo...? I gotsa some questions for you' _The blonde chimed.

_**"Like what Genius?" **_Ryo responded.

_'Well... I just wanted to know why exactly you came to find me besides the factor that.. 'You have to protect the Kyuubi' " _Naruto quoted Ryo a bit.

_**"Alright..." **_The raw-umber-haired man cleared his throat.

_'Every single detail too, it'll keep me occupied till something happens' _Naruto added.

_**XXX Flashback!!!! XXX**_

_**"You never know what kind of hazards we can experience together." Aries smiled a little.**_

_**I gulped a little as she trailed her right hand down to the first button on my shirt, slowly slipping it out of its mooring. **_

_**"What are you doing...?" i whispered, wetting my lips nervously, "Aries-"**_

_**"Nothing..." the brown-haired girl returned, "just thought, since we were alone, and it's my birthday and all..."**_

_**I blushed as she stopped, unfastening another button. "Yes?" he prompted, feeling a touch faint.**_

_**"Never mind," Aries said abruptly, taking a step back, "let's get this cleaned up."**_

_**"Wait!" I said, quickly grabbing her hand, "What... what were you going to say?"**_

_**Now it was her turn to flush. "I was just... thinking that we've never, umm... done much more than kiss..."**_

_**I glanced around as if making sure no one was watching (or if they were watching, that they could confirm that he wasn't hearing things), and whispered, "What did you have in mind?"**_

_**Sky and steel met as our gazes locked. **_

_**"Don't know..." she murmured, finding her hand once again going to work on his buttons, "just thought we could, I dunno... try something... see what happens...?"**_

_**I said nothing, I simply nodded slowly as she finally opened my shirt, running a finger down the center of my undershirt. Realizing that i didn't have to just stand there, i reached out a tentative hand and clumsily unhooked the top button on her dress. "Are you sure about this?"**_

_**"I'm not sure about anything," Aries said, her voice catching as she felt his cold hand brush the exposed skin above her bra.  
**_

_**I took her comment as the closest thing to an approval as i was going to get as she reached down to work the second button. My hand wavered as the nervousness and fear started to overwhelm me.**_

_**A look of fear flashed across Aries's face, and her hands froze. "I'm... gonna clean up in my room," she said quickly, turning away, "maybe, umm... you should get started in here..."**_

_**"Aries!"**_

_**Ignoring my call, the female all but ran to her room, coming to an abrupt halt at the door. "I..." she murmured, closing her eyes, "can you answer me a question?"**_

_**"Sure," I replied cautiously, still reeling from her sudden departure and its possible ramifications.**_

_**"Can you promise me you will always be there for me? That you'll never leave me? " Before i had a chance to respond, Aries continued, her tone almost desperate. "I know I'm only lying to myself...but I just don't care. Please promise me. I have to fill this emptiness. I can't hurt anymore." **_

_**I gazed over at the girl, her back still to me as i tried to understand her words. "I...I cannot give you an empty promise," i said softly.**_

_**Aries' head dropped as she heard his words. "I understand," she whispered as she reached out and slid her door open.**_

_**"But let me finish," I called out to her. "I said I cannot give you an empty promise and that's true. But as long as I keep my word, it's not empty, is it?"**_

_**The redhead slowly lifted her gaze, a hint of a smile growing on her face. "What are you saying?" she said, trying hard to mask the excitement in her voice.**_

_**"I'm guess I'm saying that I WILL always be there for you and I'll NEVER leave you."**_

_**"Do you mean it?" Aries whispered.**_

_**"You have to understand," I said confidently, taking a deep breath before proceeding. "Ever since I met you I've had this pain in my heart that won't go away..." **_

_**"You do?" she said anxiously, surprised to hear his words parallel her own feelings.**_

_**"Yes and I can still feel it, even when I'm with you," I said as i clenched his fists in resolution. "I don't ever want know how much worse that feeling would get if you were gone."**_

_**Silence. Unearthly, total, all-encompassing silence filled the apartment as I stared at her back. **_

_**"I?" Aries called out quietly. "Will you help me? In my room... I mean."**_

_**"Are you sure...?" I asked finally.**_

_**No," came the uneven reply, "I'm not... not at all." Arias turned to face me, her eyes uncertain and slightly damp, "but I'm ready to start living."**_

_**Had i hesitated any more than a moment, the delicate mood of fear-tinged excitement may have been shattered, crushed like fine crystal in a landslide.**_

_**Thirteen unsteady footsteps carried me to where she was standing... two more took me past the threshold and into her room... and five more brought them to the bed.**_

_**After I woke up the next morning i saw Arias getting dressed and i slowly walked over to hug her but she slapped me.**_

_**I took a step back and looked at her confused while my left hand laid on the red and stinging left cheek of mine. **_

_**"I don't need you anymore," She said coldy giving me a glare.**_

_**"What..." was the only word i could think of. **_

_**"I only did what i did last night so when i confess to Jaaku he wouldn't think so lowly of me because i was a virgin or anything that was the only reason we did anything like that," Arias had stormed out of the bedroom and back to her own.**_

_**I looked to the clock: 4:00 AM**_

_**Soon after I left the house and headed to a man named Riku. When I entered his house he knew immediately what had happened from what he's told me was by the look in my eyes.**_

_**"Drink up young man, it'll make the whole seduction part less repugnant" Riku tells me on that night. **_

_**I smiled and took the small drink of orange juice. "Tomorrows' the big presentation day where the mayor-like guy's gonna announce the new Hoshigakure officials right?" I ask taking a small sip and moving the glass around to watch the water flow in a whirlpool. **_

_**"Yes" Riku stopped me and put the cup of water onto the counter. "Shh.." he whispered shutting off the lights of his house. **_

_**"That kid! where the hell could he have gone?" I hear a dark and deep voice say. "He cant be in this house, old man Riku lives here he'd never let a child like him in!" a lighter less deeper voice replies.**_

_**"Alright then! Head-out and find that mutt!" The deeper voice ended and the foot steps roamed into the fields and alleys.**_

_**I looked at Riku, he just smiled softly and smiled. "I think you should stay in cogneito for a while..." The man started to walk towards his bedroom door. "If you need anything just drop by and tell me what it is I'll try my hardest to help get you closer to it at the very least." Riku walked into the room and gently shut the door behind him. **_

_**"So... In cogneito? where would a good place to hide be is a good question..." I stood and headed to the door leaving the cup of orange juice behind. **_

_**"Seems like there's no where to hide that trouble wont find me." I opened the door and walk out of the house shutting the door soon after and walked towards the mountains. though I knew that the poisons hide up in the mountains I had learned that there was a cave that the poisons either never reached or never could reach at least. **_

_**The next day I sat in the towns local park.**_

_**Snow fell softly around me, making its presence hardly known. I sighed, closing my eyes, shutting out the world around me. **_

_**The field I sit in is loud, but I don't hear it. I don't hear anyone. On my own will, I'm numb.**_

_**If I could shut out the world, I could shut out the pain. But no, it throbs inside me, burning, defeating, threatening to tear me apart until I'm nothing but a shell of what I once was. **_

_**I lean my head back against the bench I sit on, feeling the cold snow against my bare neck. Maybe this would freeze my agony.**_

_**What had I done wrong? What do I lack that the youngest Kawashi brother had?**_

"_**Ryo?"**_

_**I open one eye and smile at the girls standing in front of me, their faces creased with worry. "Are you all right?"**_

"_**Just fine," I tell her with a distant voice. Why do I lie? "Just a bit tired." I cant seem to remember their names or faces now...**_

"_**If you have a problem...you should tell someone," one says, blushing when I frown at her.**_

"_**Tell someone?"**_

"_**Yes. Why should you keep it to yourself?" her friend chimes. "Do you want to tell us?"**_

"_**No...it's fine," I tell them with a fake smile. Please help, my eyes plead. Yet I don't need help. I'm done running to people.**_

"_**Go on and make your free time worthwhile, okay?"**_

_**The girls look at me strangely and confused. They shrug at one another and smiled.**_

_**"If you say so Ryo Guess we'll see you later.." A third waved a bit while the other two follow.**_

_**Why can't she smile at me? Why doesn't she blush when I talk to her? It's maddening...yet it makes me want her more.**_

_**I sigh, my warm breath making clouds against the cold air. **_

_**I knew it was useless wishing. She had already chosen, although she hadn't voiced it yet. But I knew she would. At the presentation this afternoon, when she sees him again.**_

_**She'll tell Jaaku that she loves him.**_

_**I stand up, my hands stuffed in my coat pockets, as the bell rings, letting everyone know what time it was. It was time to go to start the ceremony. **_

_**I walk slower than the rest of the villagers, reluctant to meet what was coming.**_

_**Ryo...would you mind...if I told you something? asked Arias in my head.**_

_**Anything, Arias, I responded with a warm smile. What is it about?**_

_**Someone on the team...I...**_

_**Yes, Arias?**_

_**I have feelings for him.**_

_**...Oh?**_

_**I'm not sure how to tell him.**_

_**I...**_

_**Do you think he'd reject me?**_

_**Who is it?**_

_**A blush tints her cheeks in his mind's eye. Her eyes travel to Jaaku, who was leaning against a tree acting like a smug know-it-all. My heart turned to led.**_

_**Jaaku? I thought. How could you possibly love Jaaku, Arias? An idiot that cares about no one but himself? He wouldn't take care of you. You'd soon be cast away. Why Jaaku, Arias? **_

_**My mind is in another place all during most of the time I headed to the central building. I think of nothing else but Arias. She swamps my mind. Suppose she passes Jaaku a note of confession while no one is looking? Suppose their hands entwine during their walk to the center building, and they give each other a small smile? That means when they go to the presentation, they'll have already become a couple. **_

_**How I would be able to take that was my constant question.**_

_**4:00 comes. My heart sinks...**_

_**I wait. In till 4: 10. Everyone is there, acting as usual. **_

_**Jaaku is leaning against the window having a conversation with Arias.**_

_**Arias laughs at a joke Jaaku says; I cringe. **_

_**Jaaku looks up and gives me a wave at the same time and calls "Hey Idiot... You were actually earlier and yet you didn't make a sound. I hadn't noticed you were even here."**_

_**I can't see anyone but Arias. Only she is there. She turns, giving me a small smile. A knowing smile. That's when I realize: she already told him. She looks so relieved, so uplifted. I know Jaaku accepted. The way they gaze at each other, there is no denying it. **_

_**I turn on my heel and walk away to find Riku.**_

"_**Ryo?" Arias calls after me in confusion.**_

_**No. I can't face it.**_

_**'Someone in team...I...have feelings for him.'**_

_**Why, Arias? **_

"_**Ryo!"**_

_**She's following me. I quicken my pace. I can't let her catch me. I can't confess. I can't hear her words of rejection. That would pierce me more than what's already done so. Before I realize where I'm going, I'm in the back of the mayors house; in the field I was in when I first arrived to this village.**_

"_**Ryo!" Arias calls, running after me. I'm running too. Trying hard to keep my balance in the snow. She can't catch me.**_

_**I have feelings for him...**_

"_**Ryo!" She cried out for the final time. I turned my eyes to see if she was still there. She was just standing there, a hand on her shoulder. Not just any hand either... It was Jaaku's...**_

_**Miles away I turn. "Arias?" She had disappeared. **_

_**I headed toward a snow covered road that leaded up to Riku's home. He knew where the Kyuubi was and is currently living I had to find out. I had to get out of this village to escape the pain in my heart. **_

_**Just as I was about to open the door of Riku's home. It creaked open and Riku, stood there with a soft smile. "I knew you would come here, once Arias told me how happy she was of your support." The blonde-haired man said.**_

_**"I couldn't stay... It hurt too much..." I responded staring down at my feet in bitter shame.**_

_**"Your looking for your real home, the home with the Kyuubi" Riku laid a hand onto my head and leaded me inside and out of the freezing snow. **_

_**"If I am correct... The Kyuubi should be in the leaf village called '**__**Konohagakure' "**_

_**"How far away is it...?" I asked completely clueless as I was. **_

_**"I'm not sure, I don't really have a good enough map to identify the area, I believe it's across **__**Sunagakure, the home of the one-tailed demon **__**Shukaku**__**" The blonde headed 43 year old answered.**_

_**"That's... very helpful considering I don't know where Sunagakure is!" I thought in rage. **_

_**"Alright I'll head there then ask someone there where Konohagakure is!" I faked a grin.**_

_**"Ok, but you better hurry that presentation will be over soon and Arias will be arriving back to your room to check on you" Riku opened the door for me which I quickly raced out of. **_

_**I raced through the village and soon made my way to Arias' home where I had been allowed to take shelter in the guests room. Luckily no one was home when I creaked open the door. And quickly ran up the stairs towards the guest room. Once inside the room I gathered my clothing, and stuffed the few bit into my backpack. (Which wasn't much considering I only had 3 shirts and pants and the clothing that I was currently wearing)**_

_**I looked out the window and saw everyone return from the Presentation and to my hearts (or what was left of it) despise I saw Arias racing here, once I heard the door slam in and her voice calling out my name I opened the window and jumped out starting my race against time to find the Kyuubi and get away before any assassins came after me.**_

_**I few miles southwest I stopped to catch my breath I was still in the land of the bears but I wasn't in a village. The snow fell softly around me, touching my hot cheeks, unnoticed by me as I smile and hug myself protectively, I keep walking towards my current direction, as the snow softly falls, whispering its quiet sympathy.**_

_**XXX Flashback end XXX**_

Naruto Blinked almost non believing.

**"You asked, remember that" **Ryo reminded him.

Snappin out of his state of shock he looked over to Sakura seeing that she was now fast asleep, he turned his head to the group and seen they had all fallen asleep as well. "Let's see...1, 2, 3, 4, yep everyones here." The blonde grinned some.

Sakura turned a bit in her sleepy state of mind before slowly opening her eyes to see Naruto. A smile started to grow on her face as she sat up a little while Uzumaki had been counting. After the few moments Naruto stopped grinning he turned to Sakura who before he knew it had locked lips with him immediately.

Before Naruto knew it the kiss ended and Sakura was up and onto her feet. Giving a wink to Naruto as a signal the blonde was up and on his feet in no time.

"Come here," he said as he pulled her back into a tight embrace, his lips fervently working on her neck.

Spinning her around, Naruto roughly slammed her into a tree, their passion building to a fevered pitch.

Soft moans filled the air in the clearing breaking the stillness of the night like a jeweler's hammer delicately tapping on the fracture line of a valuable gemstone.

"Naruto... uhhh..." Sakura groaned.

"I know..." the Shinobi answered, panting in the dark, "I know, honey..."

Arms and legs intertwined, the two rolled over, stifling more moans.

"Dufus..."

The sound of breathing was the only response her insult garnered. She was just about to ask if he had other plans for the evening besides physical harm when she felt his hands slip around her waist.

"Mmmm..." she sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him in for a heated kiss, "that's more like it..."

"Know any fifth-teen year old that can do this?" Naruto murmured, one hand deftly working on the zipper of his lovers skirt as the other began unbuttoning her top all while he continued administering soft kisses to her lips and face.

"Umm..." Sakura hummed thoughtfully, "well, one time when we were home alone, Neji-"

"Oh ha ha..."

"Hey, when you ask a stupid question..."

"How about this, then?" Naruto murmured.

Misato gasped as he abruptly reached up with both hands... and tore her shirt open, exposing her bra in the dark. "N-no..." she murmured, trying to maintain her poise has she felt his fingertips on her abdomen and chest, exploring her soft skin, "and I'd... I'd kill them if they did I liked that shirt..."

"I'll buy you another," came the soft reply, the voice uttering it thick with desire, "I'll get you anything you need... anything at all..."

"Naruto..." the woman smiled, feeling soft lips pressing against her throat, "don't sound so desperate you've already got me, you don't have to-hmmm..."

Her teasing admonishment was cut short as she found his mouth covering hers, pushing her back until her rear hit the tree.

Any thoughts of protesting the slight roughness were banished as her skirt slipped to the ground and his right hand gently began stroking her thigh.

Deciding that she had had enough of the prerequisite antagonizing, she pulled him into her arms, tugging at his shirt until she succeeded in drawing it off of him.

"Thought that we'd never get to do this," Naruto whispered, pressing his chest up against hers and kissing her deeply, "all I could think about was you..."

"I don't know if that's romantic or corny," Sakura said, breathing faster, as his hands sought out the clasp on her bra. "But I was thinking the same thing..." she grinned, "and before you say it, no I wasn't thinking about myself..."

Naruto didn't laugh. "I wasn't going to say that," he answered softly, "not really in the mood for jokes anymore..."

"Yeah," the pink-haired woman breathed, shivering as her bra was drawn off of her body, "yeah, suddenly I'm not either."

Experience, desire, and hunger took over... and in a matter of moments, they were both naked, engaged in a fiery embrace on the floor, hands and lips and other parts touching, retreating, teasing and coming back for more. Their body temperatures rose as the dance they had long ago become accustomed to was begun anew.

"Sakura..." he breathed, dropping to his knees and pushing her clothing onto a bush and sat her down onto it with out her notice.

"What...?" Sakura whispered as he paused, "what is it?"

"Don't squirm..."

The medic nin blinked, becoming aware that she was, in fact, moving around on the bush. _'When did I start... ohh...'_ Her thought trailed off as Naruti slowly began removing the residue of some berry juice that landed on her somehow, slowly running his tongue all over her thighs until she was gasping for air and trying to pull his head up to the soft nest of pink curls.

She immediately stopped trying as he moved up to kiss her.

"Now...?" she panted, reaching down to draw his shorts off.

"Now..." Naruto confirmed, pushing her lips to his.

When he leaned down to feverishly kiss and suck on her neck, Sakura tilted her head back, allowing herself a soft smile.

Her smile only grew as she let herself get swept away on the rising tide of desire, and soon thoughts of any kind of victory were washed from her mind...

"Naruto...mmmm..."

Sakura's throaty moan echoed through the clearing, as his hands worked their way over her body.

Why should she contain her pleasure? Why hold back her lust and desire for the man she was with? There is no reason... no reason at all. This is passion... this is hunger... this is what love is knowing. Knowing that the person you're with is the ONLY person you want to be with, then and always.

Innocence is one thing... experience is another.

"No more teasing..." the pink-haired woman panted, trying to push her breast further into his lightly caressing palm, "come on, honey... don't make me waiahh..."

Her sentence broke off into a deeply contented sigh as Naruto abruptly reached down and pulled on her legs, sliding her to the very edge of the table and slowly thrusting forward, pressing against her most delicate flesh and grinning as he whispered,

"All you had to do was ask..."

Sakura smiled, closing her eyes as he ground against her. "After all the work I went through," she whispered. "I shouldn't have to ask..."

Naruto chuckled, running his right hand over her breasts while his left caressed her thigh. "I like to hear you beg," he said teasingly, "it makes all life's troubles seem like a little, summer breeze."

"Very poetic," the medic nin said dryly, "maybe you should take up a career as a writer... maybe do **fanfiction based on cartoons you used to watch **as a... mmmm..." (Why does this sound so familiar...? XD)

Her tirade evaporated as he slowly thrust into her, holding her gaze and continuing to run his hands over her body. "You like that?" he asked, kissing her softly.

"No," she returned, draping her hands over his shoulders, "you're going too slow."

"I hate to rush," he said seriously, "Sakura, I thought about you all night. I don't want to disappoint you," he grinned, "especially after you went to all that work."

Sakura laughed, kissing him briefly before responding, "The only way you would disappoint me would be not to give me what I want." She took another, longer kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist. "You want me to get all corny and tell you just having you in me is enough? Well, I'm not going to, but I am going to tell you what I want."

She looked straight into his eyes, speaking slowly, "I want you to take me, Naruto... right here, right now, on this table. I don't care how long you last, but I WILL be mad if you hold back. You want to make me feel special?" she asked, caressing his chest, "Then show that you want me. Show me that you want me like you wanted me back in your apartment the first time."

"I DO want you!" Naruto protested, "I just don't want to-"

"Do you want to wait until tomorrow?" Sakura asked sarcastically, arching an eyebrow. "Hell, I thought you wanted to have sex, but if you want to stand around and yak all night, I can just go to bed without y-mmmm..."

"Point taken," Naruto murmured, withdrawing a short ways and thrusting back into her, "pardon me for being so talkative."

"You're... not forgiven," Sakura gasped, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he began to move a bit faster, "but you're... sure on your way." She closed her eyes, smiling as she ran one hand through his hair, "Mmmm... yeah..."

"I'll work on it," he said quietly.

Conversation was abandoned at that point, or at least that was the plan. But as everyone knows, even the best-laid plans often go astray, and as Naruto pushed Sakura further back onto the bush, there was a loud squelching sound. The pink-haired woman grimaced, reaching behind her.

"Berries," she said sourly, revealing a handful of the stuff, "you put me on a berry bush and I just sat in it."

Naruto blinked, then smiled slowly, reaching out and relieving her of the berries.

"What are you thinking?" Sakura asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes mistrustfully. "You'd better not be- ahhh!! Naruto!!"

Her warning went unfinished as Naruto playfully reached out... and spread the berries across the tops of her breasts. "Did I leave anything else out?" he asked, a mixture of teasing and lust in his voice. "Don't suppose there's any syrup on the table?"

"Pervert!" Sakura said, trying to sound stern, but failing as his hand continued to spread warm, slippery substance over her chest. Her eyes widened as his teeth came into view.

"What are you thinking?" she cried. "I can't believe you just did that," Sakura said finally, looking down at her breasts, "Just look at me. I could have just had a quick shower! But oh no! You just HAD to go and-mmmmmm..."

Again, her tirade was ruined as Naruto pushed her back, into the remaining butter, and began the long, arduous process of getting her clean primarily utilizing his tongue. Starting just under her beasts, he licked her soft skin with deliberate slowness.

Feeling him gently bathing her, and remaining inside, it was only a matter of moments before she was writhing on the bush, no longer caring if she was berry coated.

"P-pervert..." she managed, smiling and bringing her clean hand up to run through his hair, "taking advantage of... an innocent woman for your own... mmmm... sick pleasures..."

Naruto smiled, looking up briefly to comment, "You know, if I had flour and eggs, I could make a cookie."

"No chocolate chips?" Sakura mock-pouted. "I thought I was special!"

Lowering his head to her chest, Naruto whispered. "You are..."

Before she could comment on the cornyness of this statement, Sakura found her breath being taken from her as Naruto began to slowly stroke in and out of her, gently circling her nipple with his tongue.

The contrast between the slippery berries was pleasingly erotic, like having someone running a bit of silk interwoven with fine-grit sandpaper over her breasts, and her pleasure was only increased as he reached down between them to run his thumb teasingly over her clitoris.

(quick break... I'm half asleep and I don't even know half of what I'm writing)

She smiled, pulling gently on his head until he broke off, leaning up to kiss her. Instead of meeting his lips, however, she ran her tongue slowly across his cheek, tasting the salt and sweet of the mixture there before whispering, "Stop... playing..."

Naruto returned her smile, pushing all the way into her and whispering, "spoilsport."

Sakura lay her arms on his shoulders, lacing her fingers behind his neck and holding his gaze as he began to stroke her for real.

_'Always the tease,'_ she thought, smiling softly and shivering as his movements made themselves more known. _'And then... just like that you're serious again. Letting me know, without saying a word, what I mean to you. The way you look at me, Naruto.'_

Pushing her gently back onto the table, Naruto tried to prove just how she meant. He started out slow, trying to find a good rhythm in the awkward position he was in.

Making love standing up can be tricky especially when objects were involved and the last thing he wanted was an injury for either of them. Joking aside, having her fall off the bush and him land on top of her would NOT be a romantic ending to their evening.

Once he found his footing, however..."Oh... Naruto..." Sakura moaned, trembling as he moved faster, his hands gliding effortlessly over her breasts.

She wanted to tell him all the things that were running through her mind. How she had always kept him close to her heart. All that she had contained for so long was set free when she was with him this way. When it was just the two of them, she could let go and give in to her wants and needs... and let herself love him. (brain what are you writing...?)

When held up to the other two couples, Sakura and Naruto's lovemaking could only be called spectacular.

To put it bluntly, they knew what they were doing, they wanted to be doing it, and they did it with style, flair, and abandon. (fancy word for something my brother suggested I started using the word more often)

Sakura's moans turned to inarticulate cries of pleasure as Naruto once more reached down to stroke her clitoris, increasing his pace further until she was forced to release her hold on him and reach back with one hand to steady herself.

Pushing back against him as best she could, she tried to tell him how good he made her feel how good he ALWAYS made her feel but she couldn't form the words. The synapses responsible for speaking seemed to be malfunctioning... or perhaps, they were too occupied with transmitting to her brain's pleasure sensors.

"N-Naruto..." she finally managed, her mouth going dry as he awkwardly leaned forward, still stroking her, and captured her right nipple between his teeth. What she wanted to tell him was lost in a passionate scream as he gently bit down, very carefully running his teeth across one of the most sensitive points on her body.

Her cry was only the prelude to an even louder outburst as he increased his pace still more and pressed a touch harder on her womanhood, shoving her over the edge of pleasure and into the throes of an almost violent orgasm. Her body was shaking quite badly, forcing him to quickly grasp her around the waist to prevent her from toppling to the ground.

Continuing to move, Naruto was treated to the rarest sexual reward he knew of the site of his lover achieving a multiple-orgasm. It was quite a sight to behold with her body arching backward at a severe angle, until she was supported only by his arms, her legs on his hips, and the one hand she had planted on the bush. It was all he hoped for, and all he needed to allow himself to let go as well.

They stayed still for a moment, panting on the bush and gently touching one another's face. "That... didn't suck..." Sakura gasped finally, wiping some sweat off of her face and glancing at the clock. "Only... 1:20," she observed, starting to calm a bit. "Thought it was... later."

Naruto nodded, carefully pulling out of her. "Feels like... 5:00..." he panted, "tired..."

Pulling his lips to hers. "Come on," she whispered, caressing his cheek, "I'll help you get clean."

"Maybe... that's not such a good idea," Naruto muttered, imagining her hot, wet, and covered in soap. "I might not be able to control myself..."

"Whatever," Sakura teased, "like you could get it up to-"

"Hey!!"

"Just kidding," she laughed, leaning against him. "But I'm too tired for another round."

"Yeah," Naruto confessed, taking her hand and starting towards the bathroom, "me too." When she didn't move, he turned to her, confused. "What is it?" he asked, suddenly concerned by her serious countenance.

Sakura simply studied his face in silence for a moment before whispering in a barely audible voice, "I love you, Uzumaki..."

Naruto slowly put his arms around her, kissing her forehead softly. "I love you too" he said simply,

Nothing else was spoken as they stood in the clearing... sticky... sweaty... entirely exhausted but happier than either of them could remember being. Eventually, they moved into a small waterfall they used as a shower, leisurely and playfully cleaning one another, and then headed into the clearing once more and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**XXX**

Nose bleeds from Kiba, and Kakashi, the carriage driver too. Anko, Aries and Akamaru simply blinked. After all Naruto and Sakura weren't being the quietest of people. (XD)

**XXX**

"We've gained some information upon the Kyuubi Leader-Sama." Itachi announced.

"Good, what have you learned then?" Pein asked.

"Perfect health, he's relationship with the pink-haired teammate has grown. We could kidnap her and use her as bait for the Kyuubi and trap him when he comes to the rescue." Itachi answered.

"Hm...True, but we cant afford anymore losses. Nor can we bring them here." Pein sighed lightly.

"We could use the younger Uchiha brother to do it." Konan whispered to Pein.

"True... It would save us a loss." Pein whispered to himself.

"Itachi, you are excused for now." Pein ordered.

"Yes, Leader-sama" The Uchiha eldest bowed and exited the room.

After having dismissed the Akatsuki member Konan and Pein looked at one another.

"We could send Zetsu out to give Uchiha Sasuke the message." Konan suggested.

"Yes, we could but... What will... What **can** we bribe him with so that he would actually do it?" Pein asked.

"A fight with his brother perhaps? We can use one of your Shōten no Jutsu clones to pose as Itachi. " Konan answered.

"Hm, Fine then, send Zetsu in..." Pein told her.

"Right," The female pressed a red button marked : INTERCOM in large bold white letters.

"Zetsu please report to us immediately" Her voice chimed a bit.

"Right" a voice came in reply.

"I hope you know what your about to do Konan..." Pein gave her a slight glare as he stood and pushed his chair in.

"I do, just watch..." Konan said in reply.

Pein opened a door on his left and opened it. Nearly slamming it closed once he had exited.

In only 5 minutes the door in the front of the room opened and a green-haired, black and white faced man with a Venus flytrap-like head entered. "You wanted to see me?" a voice said timidly.

"Yes, I do. I have a mission approved by Pein for you as a messenger" Konan announced.

"And the message?" Zetsu raised a brow looking at the blue haired female.

"I want you to find Uchiha Sasuke and tell him to kidnap his former teammate Haruno and the Hoshigakure official as well. He's reward for this task will be to fight his brother in a life or death battle. We'll have a hiding area on an island not far away from the Land of Water. There he will meet Hoshigaki Kisame and shall hand over Sakura and or the Hoshigakure official. That's when you two will meet up once again. You will take him to the islands training grounds and leave him to battle with Itachi." Konan explained.

"Understood." Zetsu turned to the door and exited.

* * *

XDD holy crap 17 pages long!! XDD next Chapter due... 20th or sooner this was supposed to be done on the 20th but... i got done early. if u dont get the name of this chapter read Ryo's flash back story again till you do. 


	13. Let the rain pour

Disclaimer:

Naruto and Characters are Property of  Masashi Kishimoto.

Ryo is Property of My Brother  Beelzemon1X on DeviantART

Let the story begin...

**Chapter 13**

**Let the rain pour,**

**Let the people adore. **

**All that is now,**

**and all that they vow. **

_**Last time on : The opposite of war**_

_**We'll have a hiding area on an island not far away from the Land of Water. There he will meet Hoshigaki Kisame and shall hand over Sakura and or the Hoshigakure official. That's when you two will meet up once again. You will take him to the islands training grounds and leave him to battle with Itachi." Konan explained.**_

_**"Understood." Zetsu turned to the door and exited.**_

And now... We return to our heroes as they awaken.

* * *

"UP AND AT' EM!" Anko shouted to awaken the group.

Naruto and Sakura were already wide awake and ready to go waiting only on Arias and her carriage driver to return from their 'morning walk'.

Kiba was playing with Akamaru and Anko had disappeared into the woods.

A rough cough came from behind as the carriage driver and Arias returned.

"Bout time!" Kiba commented.

"yea, you guys are almost as bad as Kakashi-Sensai " Sakura sighed..

"Sorry," The carriage driver headed to his carriage and opened to door allowing Arias to enter.

"Hey I got a question for you!" Naruto shouted pointing to the driver.

The drivers head moved to Uzumaki's direction. " What is it?" The mans hat covered his face just as Arias' hat covered hers.

"You told us Arias' name but never yours! So? What is it?!" Naruto shouted still.

"hey yea, I'm curious about that now too," Kiba agreed with Naruto.

The carriage driver sighed in defeat and looked at the two. "My name is Jaaku Kawashi," he answered the two. Naruto Froze. _' R-Ryo? D-did you know that...?'_ Naruto thought frightfully imagining what might happen.

_**"Yes, it's not hard for me to identify former teammates and friends**_..." Ryo responded completely calm.

_'And... Your not pissed that __**he**__ of all people __**had**__ to come along with that girl?' _Naruto questioned.

_**"Not a bit, she's made her choice, and she choose him. Nothing I can do to change her mind" **_Ryo answered still calm.

_'If you say so... But... If that's Jaaku then does that mean he and she weren't really having a mourning walk?' _Naruto thought about it.

_**"Yep, you guessed it right Genius.." **_Ryo finished the conversation.

_'Eww...' _Naruto stuck out his tongue somewhat.

"Hm? Naruto-kun you ok?" Sakura stared at him while the group walked along side the carriage.

"Huh?" Naruto looked back at her confused.

"Your tongues sticking out" Sakura grabbed his tongue with her index finger and thumb.

Kiba took a look back only to see Sakura press her tongue against Naruto's.

Both Naruto and Kiba blushed. Naruto because he hadn't seen that coming and Kiba for having to view it and an image of Hinata being his.

**XXX**

_**"Thy fate and mine are sealed..." **_Ryo looked at the Kyuubi in his cage.

"Perhaps...you are correct, but... Beware, I can sense that up ahead there are 3 or 4 high amounts of chakra." Kyuubi warned.

"I'll see to it to protect Uzumaki as best as I can without further distraction of former feelings and teammates." Ryo bowed and walked down the hallway-like place and headed back to a door down a hallway on the right. Entering the room he sighed.

**XXX**

A black cloud of smoke leaked out from Naruto's left ear so no one could see him just yet. After reforming into a solid body Ryo immediately jumped into the tree's of the forest and searched for Kakashi's mind link.

After finding it Ryo sent the message : "Get ready, there are 3 or 4 people up ahead, high levels of Chakra too, I'll go up on ahead."

"Understood" Kakashi replied to the message.

The snake formed Kakashi slipped up into Anko's jacket sleeve and repeated the message to he in a whisper.

Anko nodded sliding her eyes down seriously. "Jaaku was it?" the purple-haired Kunoichi asked.

"Yes? What is it?" Jaaku looked at the female curiously.

"Is there a possibility we can cut through the tree in that carraige and stop at the Land of water then head back to Hoshigakure?" Anko looked back at Jaaku completely serious.

"A slight chance, yes but the mission will be at least a week longer." The blonde haired male told her.

"Hm.. We'll stop here real quick. Naruto, and me will head up straight, Kiba Sakura, you two stay with the carriage and protect it as best as you can. " Anko ordered.

"Right!" The group of ninja's said in unison.

"Alright, lets get going then," Anko grabbed Naruto by the wrist and started to drag him ahead with her.

Kiba walked into the woods first with Akamaru following behind him. Behind them the carriage started to enter as careful as it could while Sakura followed behind it.

**XXX**

"Kakashi, Ryo you can come out now," Anko announced.

The snake-formed Kakashi slipped away from Anko and de-transformed himself. While Ryo simply jumped out from a tree on there right-hand sides.

Naruto blinked. "So Kakash-sensei's been here the whole time?"

"Basically yes. The reason Anko broke the group up is because Ryo or the Kyuubi sensed 3 or 4 high levels of Chakra up ahead. Now we wouldn't want Arias to be kidnapped would we?" Kakashi remarked.

"No, so I guess we have to start moving" Naruto sighed.

"Yep" Anko patted Naruto on the head lightly and playfully.

Ryo unlike the rest of his group was a mile up the road. The group soon followed and caught up with Ryo after some running. "Focus more on the task at hand ..." Ryo send quick and coldly.

"Right," Kakashi agreed.

The four headed up straight towards their soon-to-be opponents while the rest of the group headed west in the forest to avoid attacks and abductions of group members.

Meanwhile as the groups split up...

"Sasuke, Two more people have showed up, the 8 of them split into 2 groups of four." Karin told.

"Right... Suigetsu, Jugo, you two fight the group heading our way, Karin you and I will head to the other group and kidnap the girls..." Sasuke ordered.

Karin mumbled something to low for Sasuke to hear. Not that the Uchiha would have cared. The group of four split up and headed towards the groups as they had been ordered.

Slamming down onto the ground at least a mile or 2 away from Suigetsu and his group the man landed on his feet watching as his teammate Suigetsu slammed his sword into a tree beside him and stood on the swords rather large blade.

Ryo, immediately sensing the rather rough landings began to growl in a low tone.

"Ryo? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"mile or 2 up ahead... Get ready, they seem pretty strong" Ryo responded quickly looking around the area for a weapon.

Naruto slipped his hands into his pockets grabbing the kunai's and shurikens inside them.

Kakashi put his book down and prepared himself. This goes the same for Anko. (No not the book she prepared herself for battle like Kakashi's doing)

Meanwhile Sasuke and Karin head off and quickly enough to disable Ryo sensing them, to which they had succeeded.

Once they had gotten in the clear zone they jumped down from the cliffs that stood beside the forest. Once the two had landed in the pathway that divided the cliffs from the forests they headed in the direction Sakura's group had taken. "Karin, I'll attack while you sneak up and grab the targets, understood?" Sasuke ordered.

"Right" Karin answered heading off to the right in order to hide better.

Sasuke quickened his pace and caught up to the group within a matter a seconds, however before he could pick his first victim Sakura's kunai was to his neck and his sword captured by Akamaru.

Sasuke smirked making Sakura raise an eye brow. "What are you planning you traitor?" The pink haired Kunoichi asked. "You'll see" Sasuke responded and threw a small black ball into the ground.

The black ball exploded and gas started to fill the small area. "H-huh? W-what!?" Sakura began to panic before her eye sight began to blur and she and the rest of the group had passed out.

"That was easier then expected" Karin covered her mouth and nose.

Meanwhile...

Jugo threw a silver-haired man into the cliff on his right. Rocks started tumbling down to the injured man. Luckily Kakashi was push away by Anko.

Jumping out of the way Anko immediately threw a kunai at Jugo had made his way behind Kakashi. Unfortunately for him the kunai hit his left arm and created a deep wound.

Kakashi and Anko took this to their advantage and attacked both at once. Kakashi using a Chidori to Jugo stomach and Anko punches him square in the jaw. The double attack sent Jugo back into 3 or 6 trees but not for long.

Only moments later Jugo came rushing out the cloudy area he had crashed into with fully grown tree's in each hand. Using one tree he swung at Kakashi, he was easily able to throw the 29-year-old into a tree and break it in half.

Kakashi after falling unconscious fell to the pathway ground while the tree fell back onto another tree in the opposite direction.

Swinging the other tree Jugo hit Anko and set her flying to his right hand side and nearly tangling herself in the trees and branches as she started to faint.

While Jugo was dealing with the two, Suigetsu had his hands filled fighting off Naruto and Ryo.

Kicking Suigetsu from the front, Naruto had sent him into the air where Ryo was up and ready. Forming his hands in a ball he did a quick flip and slammed it onto Suigetsu's back sending him straight back down to earth and creating a small crater.

Once recovering Suigetsu pulled out his sword and hit Ryo sending him back a little. Naruto came jumping at Suigetsu but due to his lack of energy when hit with the sword he had been thrown onto the ground-headfirst in a knockout right beside Kakashi. Ryo coughed remembering the thoughts and memories racing through his mind.

Suigetsu smirked as he's teammate stood beside him and he raised up his sword.

* * *

-GASP!- Will Kakashi die? Will Anko jump infront and sacrifice herself to save Naruto and Kakashi?! What will happen next!??! XD suspense build up!! Yes i lied about the due date...But...i had to make this a cliff hanger, just to build up the suspense of a soon to be death of a character. Ok this time for Sure the next chapter will be due monday or tuesday if not then you guys can feel free to yell and stuff at me. (Also: what do you guys think of Ryo?)


	14. In order to save the butterfly

Disclaimer:

Naruto and Characters are Property of  Masashi Kishimoto.

Ryo is Property of My Brother  Beelzemon1X on DeviantART

Let the story begin...

**Chapter 14**

**In order to save the butterfly you must kill the spider **

* * *

**Kakashi POV:**

I opened my eyes nearly forgetting all that had just happened. I turned my neck to look at the person creating the shadow that had engulf my upper half.

My eyes widened as I saw blood drop to the ground and into a puddle of itself. I looked up from where the blood was dripping. The man I saw, had he's arms stretched out as far as they'd go, his legs were apart and his head was hanging downwards, he was looking at the ground.

"R-Ryo... " I was just barley able to get out.

He didn't responded. A sword was rising from the ground ready to strike down on this manifestation of the Kyuubi. Fortunately the sword stopped in mid-air. A voice, a familiar voice called out..."Suigetsu we're leaving.." The person commanded.

My eyesight was starting to fade and blur I could tell that the voice belonged to Uchiha Sasuke. My eyelids were getting heavy as I tried to keep them opened. To my dismay... They shut and I couldn't hear anything for a while.

**XXX **

"Hey! Kakashi! Wake up!" Anko pushed Kakashi side to side trying to awaken him.

Once he's eyes were opened the Sharigan user sat up. "What happened while I was gone?" the silver-haired man asked rubbing his head a little.

"We're well you and I are going to the mist village to wait the others to return." Anko answered.

"Wha? What do you mean?" Kakashi started to stand up only to hit his head on a ceiling. "H-huh?"

"We're in the carriage, we've been moving for at least 1 or 2 and a half hours, Naruto, Ryo, Kiba, and Akamaru all set off to rescue Sakura and Aries. Then Naruto told us that they'd meet us at the mist village where that bridge was named after him. "Anko explained.

"What!?" Kakashi shouted.

"Calm down, if you want I'll tell you everything that happened after everyone cept you woke up." Anko tried to reason with him.

"Please... Do.." Kakashi calmed down a bit knowing he used his Sharigan too much and shouldn't try to resist in his current state of health.

"Ok," Anko cleared her thought and began to tell the story.

_**XXX Anko's POV of what happened XXX**_

_After the other woke up I told them that Sakura and Arias were kidnapped. This made Naruto, and Jaaku jump right up to their feet. _

_Jaaku became angered and pushed Naruto onto the ground and yelled at both him and Ryo for not protecting the two._

_To which Naruto responded with "Hey! At least we tried!"_

_Jaaku looked down in a little shame but then looked at Ryo with rage. "You... This is all your fault for running away! If you hadn't of ran Arias wouldn't have come after you on this stupid mission thingy and she wouldn't have been kidnapped!"_

_"from the time the sun rises to the time the sun sets I will live my life with no regrets!" Ryo growled._

_Jaaku snorted. "to turn away from you fears is weakness . " Jaaku confronts Ryo as a reminder of the many reasons he left Hoshikgue._

_"If you wanna fight then just say so " Ryo growled louder._

_"Alright let's fight then!" Jaaku shouted._

_Akamaru came up behind Jaaku and picked his up with his fangs and held him in the air while Naruto and Kiba tried to hold Ryo back._

_"Alright , alright, lets get some things clear. Ryo you told me that the other reason you left was because you had a vision of Naruto's death before it's true time. Now explain, what exactly was in your vision." I ordered. _

"Fine... _The vision begins with a brief glimpse of Arias' eyes and a dark scene with lava. Naruto is fighting against dark purple, snake-like attacks with dragon heads. He is impaled through his back for the first of two times in the vision. Arias' face is seen in a metallic reflection, as if she was looking at herself, while black ribbons wave in the background._

_The second scene shows Naruto's friends mourning in a graveyard. Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru Tsunade, you Anko, and others are present showing battle damage and not wearing funeral clothing._

_The following scenes show Naruto and Sakura carrying around a weak Arias in a friendly manner. Kiba is seen fighting with a rock-like enemy that had killed Akamaru. Three individuals with connected chakra strings are also seen. The vision ends as Arias falls from Naruto's back and down a chasm. As she falls, she reaches for a bell-like ornament that she wore. There's a song playing during the entire thing. I wasn't able to fully understand the song but I was able some of the words." Ryo explained._

_"What were the words of the song?" Kiba asked petting Akamaru a bit worried._

_" the only ones I can remember are: _

_"Well now, I got an idea, Ryo, Kiba, Naruto and Akamaru, I want you 4 to go and rescue Arias' and Sakura. Jaaku you'll drive me and Mr. sleepy head here to the mist village. " I announced_

_"Hey! Why don't we meet at the bridge that was named after me?" Naruto added._

_"Some idiot named a bridge after you?" Kiba looked at Naruto raising a brow._

_"Yes! They did cause Me and Kakashi-sensei saved the bridge maker!" Naruto looked back at Kiba._

_"In which case, that is how I was created. " Ryo added. _

_"Pfft... Whatever lets go already" Kiba crossed his arms as he stood up along side Akamaru._

_"Ok, we'll meet up at Naruto's bridge in the mist village understood?" I announced._

_"Right.." Was the only respond I got. _

_"Kiba, how good is Akamaru's sense of smell?" Ryo asked._

_"Akamaru, can smell a trail over a week old" Kiba patted Akamaru on the head grinning. _

_"Alright, then this will make it a little easier to find Sasuke and his teammates since I can just barley sense their chakra." Ryo started heading off North while Kiba jumped onto Akamaru's back and followed. Naruto ran over to catch up and did after a little while. _

_The I picked you up and put you in the carriage while Jaaku started driving us to the mist village, and you should know the rest.  
_**XXX End of Anko's POV XXX**

"Hm.. Well now, this is going to be entertaining for now, I just hope all goes well during all this." Kakashi sighed a bit.

"heh looky, looky here! I can see a village gate not far up ahead!" Anko announced pointing out one of the carriages windows and up north.

"your right... Now all we have to worry about is where we're going to sleep in till Naruto and the others return.

"No problem! We can just stay here in the carriage!" Anko grinned at Kakashi.

"if you say so..." Kakashi shrugged and laid back down.

Anko smirked. "Or you and I could find a nice hotel for the night..."

The silver-haired man blushed and shook his head thinking he had misinterpreted what Anko's intensions meant.

"Something wrong? Your face is red, " Anko continued to tease Kakashi and laid a hand on his forehead lightly.

"N-no...im fine..." Kakashi turned onto his side to stay out of Anko's sight. While Anko of course was trying not to laugh but let out a few small giggles.

**XXX (Mwahaha! KakaAnko-ness!XD)**

"Kiba, got anything on their scent?" Ryo asked.

"Yea, they shouldn't be too far from here, if we start running we should be able to catch up with them in a matter of minutes since their only walking." Kiba answered.

"Alright then, lets start running, Naruto, I want you to hide as best as you can and try to cover up your chakra so that they cant sense it, if that doesn't work make as many shadows as you can to surround them. Kiba, I want you and Akamaru to tackle Sword-boy and the giant Naruto you can help him or you can take on the girl and Sasuke with me. " Ryo announced to the group.

"Alright!" Kiba and Naruto said in Unison.

The group started running up the path towards Sasuke's team and hostages.

Meanwhile...

Karin stopped. "Hm? Something wrong stink breath?" Suigetsu asked.

"There's a group of 2 or 3 people and a dog coming rapidly..." Karin answered not responding to 'stink breath'.

"Their coming for Sakura and the other girl... You three go on up ahead and start the trade I'll stay here and distract them." Sasuke ordered.

"Right" the three said in unison.

"Ryo! Their splitting up! Three are going ahead in the Northeast direction, one's staying behind" Kiba shouted.

"Alright then, you two and Akamaru go on and follow the three I'll take on the one left behind. " Ryo commanded.

"But what if it's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I can take on a Uchiha don't you think?" Ryo grinned.

"Hm.. Yea, ok we'll go and meet you at the bridge then?" the blonde asked.

"Hopefully yes" Ryo responded and speeded up as Naruto was pulled onto Akamaru's back behind Kiba. In a matter of seconds the three disappeared from sight following the track of Karin and her group.

This left Ryo to fight Sasuke, much to his surprise. "Your not Naruto..." Sasuke looked at Ryo as he stood before him.

"True, but didn't you fight him before about a couple years ago?" Ryo remarked.

"Hm.." Sasuke smirked slightly. "You're the shadow king I take then?" the Uchiha brother asked.

"I guess you could say that, and I'm taking it you're the great Uchiha Sasuke?" Ryo raised a brow.

"Yes..." The sharigan user held his sword tightly.

"heh, so why are you trying the kill your brother and Naruto?" Ryo questioned.

"I'm not trying to kill Naruto, only my brother as revenge for my clan." Sasuke's grip tightened.

"Each man kills the thing he loves,

Some do it with a bitter look,

Some with a flattering word.

The coward does it with a kiss,

The brave man with a sword." Ryo bowed his head slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Sasuke snapped.

"What did you do before leaving, your brother, and your teammates? If the information I got from Sakura's memory is correct you gave her a small kiss and a 'thank you' before leaving her. And you gave Naruto a bitter look and a flattering word before leaving him. And your brother... What did you do before you left him?" Ryo asked.

Sasuke's eyes opened widely. " I... yelled 'don't kill me...' " Sasuke admitted.

"You've ran away from just about everyone who got close to you. And yet... You wish to revive your clan but you cant.." Ryo told him.

"What? Are you saying that I'm a coward! I will revive my clan and I will kill Itachi!" Sasuke shouted pulling out his sword and running at Ryo.

Seconds later Sasuke's sword flew into the air only to land 10 feet away from it's owner who was laying on the ground with his arms and hands being forced to stay on his head by Ryo. This was the same position Sasuke was in on the bell test Kakashi gave his former team.

"How will you revive your clan if every female you get close to you abandon?!" Ryo yelled as Sasuke struggled to break free.

"I'll find a way!" Sasuke responded.

"and what way will that be? You don't believe that after you betrayed your home village that they'll just welcome you back with open arms do you? You betrayed all of them, even if Naruto and Sakura were able to bring you back to Konoha I doubt any of the girls you left behind would take you back, and as soon as that girl on your team snaps her head back into reality she'll realize that she doesn't like you anymore then you like her." Ryo explained.

Sasuke stopped struggling while the words Ryo said repeated in his head. Sasuke began to calm down thinking over his actions and the consequences he's caused for himself.

**XXX**

"Dammit! " Karin shouted.

"What is it?" Jugo asked.

"Those guys and the dog! Their following us and catching up fast!" Karin answered.

" Any idea's on how to lose them?" Suigetsu asked starting to fall behind.

"No, we still have a while till we get to the trading point!"

"That plant-head said that they wouldn't care much if we left the official right?" Suigetsu told suggesting something.

"True, but how will that help us?" Karin pointed out the flaw in his plan.

"True, eh.. I think we're basically screwed here!" Suigetsu tripped and fell face-first onto the ground. Karin and Jugo stopped and ran back over to the sword wielder and tried to help him up.

This gave Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru enough time to catch up with them.

"Hey you three! Give Sakura-Chan and Arias back!" Naruto yelled out as he jumped off Akamaru.

"Shit!" Karin cursed helping Suigetsu up.

Akamaru growled along with Kiba somewhat.

"And if we don't?" Suigetsu asked.

"We'll make you!" Kiba shouted with an agreeing bark from Akamaru.

"What you and your mutt?" Suigetsu continued to push his luck.

"Grr.. That's it! Akamaru _Jinj__ū__ Konbi Henge: S__ō__t__ō__r__ō_Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf )" Kiba shouted building up enough chakra to transform Akamaru and himself into a double-headed wolf.

Suigetsu and group took a step back as the Giant two headed-canine stood before them. Jugo was holding Sakura and Arias but he wouldn't be for long because the double-headed wolf swung a claw at him knocking him over and losing his grip on the two girls.

Naruto took this to his advantage and quickly grabbed Sakura and Arias soon running back behind Akamaru and Kiba's transformation to give him enough time to perform a jutsu. Karin and Suigetsu were occupied with helping their teammate and fighting off the transformation of Kiba and Akamaru.

In a matter of seconds Naruto had built up enough Chakra and bit his thumb making it bleed a little and with some help from the Kyuubi Naruto slammed his hand down onto the ground and explosion of dust covered the barren land they were on to a maximum ratio of 20 miles, was reached as a Giant Toad appeared.

Being close enough the time Kiba and Akamaru were standing on top of the toad king Gamabunta. Undoing their transformation Kiba looked around the Toad kings head looking straight at Naruto. "Wha-!? How did!? Wha- what is this!?" The Inuzuka member yelled out.

"No time to explain! Hey Boss! Can you us out of here it's an emergency!" Naruto asked.

"Yes," The toad king responded. "Hold on tight!" Gamabunta warned.

Akamaru held Arias down with his front legs while his teeth held onto the toads shirt collar. Kiba held onto the collar as well with both hands while Naruto held onto Sakura with one and the other holding onto the collar.

The toad king jumped up high into the air and ahead bring the group far away from their enemies.

Landing not far away from Hoshigakure. Naruto blinked at the gate doors leading to the village ahead of them.

" 星隠れの里..." Kiba read and blinked. A Light bulb turned on in Kiba's mind.

"Yo Naruto! Your toad landed us as Hoshigakure!" The Inuzuka member yelled out pointing at the gates sign.

"Huh?" Naruto looked over to the sign and grinned "Boss you did it!" the blonde shouted.

"Did what?" Gamabunta blinked in confusion.

"Eh... Just stay here for a couple of minutes ok...?"

"Hm... Sure..." The Toad king shrugged somewhat.

Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto and the two just barley unconscious girls slid down the toad kings back and landed on their feet. Naruto carried Sakura in his arms while Kiba carried Arias on his back with Akamaru following him. The 5 of them ran into the village and headed to the hospital immediately.

* * *

OMG! they finnally made it to Hoshigakure! But, what will happen to Kakashi, Anko and Jaaku? Will Sasuke break free and kill Ryo? will the rest of team snake arrive to sasuke's location in time to stop or save him? what will happen in the last and **_Final_** chapter!? You'll have to wait to find out! 


	15. The end is here! One falls many remain!

Disclaimer:

Naruto and Characters are Property of ã Masashi Kishimoto.

Ryo is Property of My Brother ã Beelzemon1X on DeviantART

Let the story begin...

**Chapter 15**

**One falls many remain...**

* * *

"Alright we'll give them full check-ups." A Nurse assured Naruto and Kiba.

"So now all we have to do is bring Ryo and the others here!" Naruto shouted with joy.

"Yea! How about you go get Jaaku and the carriage and I'll get Ryo?" Kiba tried to reason.

"Alright, But... I think it'll have to wait in till tomorrow mourning" Naruto pointed to the sky.

"Huh? Oh.. Right I wouldn't be able to find this place at night..." Kiba scratched the back of his head and walked toward the exit. "Im gonna go sleep outside with Akamaru then.." Kiba yawned.

"Alright, I'll stay here and wait for Sakura-chan and Arias-senpai to wake up" Naruto sat down in one of the hospitals plastic chairs.

**XXX**

Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin walked toward the location where a large amount of chakra was being traced. Soon the group of three saw their leader and ran up to him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled out moments before hugging the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at her. "So what happened here? Looks like someone lost a lot of blood" Suigetsu pointed out.

Karin blinked and pulled away to check if their was any blood on her or Sasuke. "I'm fine... My opponent...I mean my associate managed to get away... That blood is his not mine." Sasuke eased them.

"Well now that's a relief" Jugo said.

"We should head off back to the...'house' " Sasuke said already heading out and leading the group.

Karin followed behind him leaving Suigetsu and Jugo a little behind and very confused.

**XXX Flashback XXX**

_" Why the heck would you risk your life fighting against someone you've never met?! What are you thinking!?" the Uchiha yelled out as his sword stayed still inside Ryo's stomach. _

_"You want to know what I think? I think there's a reason for everything. And i think that there's a plan for everyone. And i think that God has a big plan for me. Just not in this life." Ryo coughed up a large amount of blood holding the sword in place with both of his now bleeding hands. _

_"After all a monstrous being such as myself cant be allowed to live..." Ryo closed his eyes coughing up some more blood before pushing himself away from the sword and holding his wound tightly with on hand letting the other just hang. _

_Sasuke looked down looking as if he was trying to hold back tears. "I pray to god that somehow you'll realize where you went wrong, and, realized that you had walk away from the one you truly belong..." Ryo started to walk away leaving Sasuke by himself for the next 3 hours. _

_"For those that I have lost, God has taken you in, May your souls rest in peace, One day we'll meet again." Sasuke bowed his head and put his hands together as he whispered this hoping his lost family and clan members heard him._

**XXX End of Flashback XXX**

A small smile came across Sasuke's face as he and he's team disappeared from the bloody puddle and into the horizon.

**XXX**

"Naruto-kun?" a pink haired girl shook the blonde Shinobi lightly enough to awaken him.

"S-sakura-Chan?" Naruto muttered trying to clear his blurry eyesight.

"Kakashi and everyone's here..." Sakura told him.

"They are?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Arias and Jaaku had some radio's with long distance frequencies. We cant find Ryo yet so we're gonna ask for a search party to go after him once we get back to Konoha." Sakura lightly kissed him on one of his whiskered cheek.

"Alright.." Naruto responded feeling a bit uneasy.

Naruto stood up and walked with Sakura to join the group of Ninja's from the hidden leaf village.

Once The blonde and pink haired ninja's arrived. Arias and Jaaku bowed and thanked them for their services.

'Kyuubi cant you find Ryo?' Naruto asked the demon fox.

"Yes, but.. That doesn't mean I will... "Every person faces death by themselves, alone." The Kyuubi told him.

"Alright... I understand..." Naruto sighed.

"Naruto, just so you know.. If you truly like something you have to set it free, if it returns then it's yours to keep if it doesn't... it was never meant to be..." Kakashi walked up to the blonde and ruffled his hair some to try and give comfort.

"Understood Sensei..." Naruto followed the group as they headed out of the gates of the hidden star village and returned to the path to Konoha.

**XXX Three months Later XXX**

A blonde Shinobi and a black-haired Shinobi stood on a barren wasteland. Both prepared themselves for battle. The rising sun was revealed from the clouds now.

Meanwhile...Sakura opened her eyes as did Karin from the next building over.

"Now... Shall we begin?" Naruto smirked.

"Karin! Open the door! Something big is going down!" Sakura banged on the door that lead to Team snakes current apartment.

Karin opened the door fully dressed already. "I know... We better hurry or else they'll be at it all day..." The two Kunoichi quickly headed to the stars and to the village roads. The roads of course were still empty due to the fact of how early it was in the day.

"Where could they have gone is a good question to start with" Sakura looked side to side of the road.

"True... I cant really tell where they are either there must be others out this mourning to train..." Karin pushed up her glasses.

"Or watching the show..." Sakura looked down worried.

The battle had raged on throughout the mourning and afternoon. Sakura and Karin were looking all across what they could of the village. Finally they found the two but weren't really able to stop them simply watch and listen to the people who had already been there. Neither of them noticed the raw-umber haired man sitting in a chair on a cliff a mile or two away from them and 20 feet away from the other viewers of the battle.

A kick came to the blonde haired Shinobi surrounded by an orange chakra aura. Naruto came at Sasuke with a fist to his face. Blood spilled out of Sasuke's mouth with the impact of the punch.

The two were rapidly fighting one another. Only their chakra aura's were visible as orbs with tails ramming against one another again and again like a bee to a window.

"Heh I envy those guys!" Kiba snickered a bit. He held his hands to his hips with Akamaru laying by his side as they watched as best as they could.

"I just cant keep up with their speed..." Neji said watching the little flares of light hit each other and fly back only to return for more. The Hyuuga was sitting ontop of a rock on Kiba's right-hand side.

"Amazing!" a boy said running up towards the fight only to be stopped by Neji and Kiba.

"So you can do things like that as a ninja as well...?" another boy shouted.

"Hey, You kids over there..." A voice called out to the three.

The three looked over to the man who called out. "About the fighting that's going on over there... One of them is an old associate, and the other is my brother..." The man was sitting in a chair leaning back some in it. A book in his hands.

There was a table at his side and an umbrella behind him keeping him in the shade. The raw-umber haired mans head was lowered. He chuckled a bit looking at them still in his black and grey jacket he had been wearing since he's arrival to Uzumaki's apartment.

"I can see he's quite into it, but he cant do as much as I can..." He's voice trailed off.

"Heh? Mister you're that strong?" the three boys rushed over to the cliff edge the man had his things sitting on. "That's a lie right?" one boy commented.

"That's not a lie, im the kind of man that can turn worlds upside down. " The man told.

"Then teach us how to be great ninja's too!" One boy shouted.

The boys attentions returned to the training Jonin and soon to be Hokage. "Hey! It's amazing!"

"Amazing...?" Ryo started to laugh lowering his head lower and closing his eyes only to bring them back up to stare at the training Shinobi with a grin.

"Naruto, so your already past being an ordinary ninja, so do it.. Do it properly..." A grin came across Ryo's face as he put his old sunglasses up onto his eyes so no one would see his eyes close. "Sasuke, if you have even just a little bit of time left, go back... Back to Karin-Chan... Side..." Ryo's voice trailed off as he laid his arm back down onto the arm rest only to fall off it. Ryo hadn't tried to move or anything. _'Never even finished...' _He thought.

**  
**"Hm? A note? Jaaku do you know anything about this?" Arias asked.

"nope, open it maybe that'll help" Jaaku suggested putting some groceries down.

Taking Jaaku's advice Arias open the envelope an began to read the note. It wrote :

_Saying bye means you'll see each other again someday..._

_Saying Good-bye means you'll __never__ see them again _

_So I guess... This is...Good-bye... _

_Ryo_

Arias closed her eyes and smiled. "Good-bye..." She whispered and hid the note away.

"So what did the note say Arias?" Jaaku asked.

"It was just a congrats note... that's all.." Arias answered.

"So late? Well.. Ok..." Jaaku walked out of the room and headed elsewhere in the house.

Arias wasn't fair behind following him.

_XXX_

Sasuke and Naruto grabbed each other. Naruto's claws on Sasuke's shoulders as well as Sasuke's hands on Naruto's. the two held on tightly while trying to hit the other but neither had any aveal.

The two broke to grips of the other and started to fall off the edge of the cliff.

Sakura and Karin rushed over to the ground area moments before the two Shinobi's landed on the ground. No crator was made as dust flew a small distance but not far enough to hit Sakura and Karin.

Once the dust cleared Naruto stood, as well as Sasuke. The two were at least 20 feet away from one another. Both didn't try to move their heads and body up just yet. The two tried to catch their breath.

Sakura and Karin ran up a couple of steps closer and stopped hoping the fight had ended. Sakura clutched to the necklace Naruto gave her.

_"I wont runaway... There's no reason in running away in order to secure this future... If it's needed I'll... As I am" _Sakura's thoughts were interrupted.

Sasuke lifted his head up and walked over to Naruto slowly limping a little. The Uchiha lifted his arm up as he got closer. Naruto could tell this and lifted his head up ready to attack but was shot down by Sasuke's fist punching down on the center top of his head. Before Naruto could fall to his knees he pulled his head up once again going against the force Sasuke was using with his fist.

Finally Naruto was able to push the first away and stand up again kickly raising his leg up to kick Sasuke in the jaw. More blood spilled out Sasuke's mouth with this. Sasuke fell to the ground face first.

Naruto was able to turn around and stay on his feet. The blonde's back was to Sasuke now but not for long as he turned around to face his foe. But to his surprise Sasuke was already up and a palm covered his face as Sasuke started to crush his face. Naruto returned this attack by repeating what Sasuke was doing.

The two's grips tightend and they stood in their places crushing the other face as they continued. Naruto stood up fully now. Being able to move the Uchiha's hand enough to uncover his left eye Naruto quickly pulled up his fist and punched the Sharigan user in his right sided collarbone nearly dislodging his shoulder.

Blood spweded out of Sasuke's mouth once again as he took a few steps back and held the area. Standing up once more Sasuke held out his fingers straightly and sent them to impale Naruto's side nearly hitting his kidney. Splooching and kliching noises came out of it as the attacks went on. Naruto held his head up in pain blood started to dripp out of the blondes mouth. The blonde Shinobi cleached his teeth together. And he punched Sasuke down.

The Sharigan user was on one knee now. Naruto pulled him back up by his hair and quickly threw him over. Sasuke tried to walk but ended up falling flat on his back. Naruto jumped up and sent a knee straight down on Sasuke's stomach. And soon was sitting on the Uchiha's stomach. Before Uzumaki could send another fist Sasuke grabbed some dirt and threw it at Naruto temporarily stopping him to which sasuke took advantage of the opened and karate chopped Naruto in the neck close to his jaw.

Before Naruto could fall Sasuke pushed him off and stood up. Nearly falling back Sasuke regained his standing pose. Only to have dirt thrown at his head not hitting his eyes.

Naruto stood back up and tried to send another punch but it didn't hit Sasuke because the Uchiha held the fist between his knee and elbow. Sasuke quickly pulled Naruto over to him and had him leaning on his back so he could elbow Naruto repedently in the chest only to be stopped by Naruto's fist in his gut.

This sent Sasuke back behind Naruto as he turned around and threw him with the fist. The two stood back up. Naruto head butted Sasuke sending him back some. But the Uchiha brother head butted him back. Both their foreheads were bleeding now. The two stood 4 or 5 feet away.

Sasuke started up his chidori. "You're... Defeated!!!" the Sharigan user yelled out. Naruto created a clone and started up a Rasengan with the kyuubi's chakra. "It's my victory!" the Blonde argued.

Dust rustled up a little more and the two Shinobi came at each other ready to punch one another with their attacks. An explosion broke out when the two chakra's meet. Sakura and Karin stood back. The explosion wasn't as large as expected. Just a large dirt cloud was created. Sasuke and Naruto's black forms fell onto their knees and soon their bodies fell onto the ground worn and beaten. The two great Shinobi's shut their tired and heavy eyes.

Meanwhile during this time. "a dream... Was dreamed... A very violent, rough, and pitiful dream. That's the only thing we're dreaming..."

Moments later as the cloud of dust began to clear Sakura and Karin watched as a hand raised itself up an curled itself into a fist. It was Naruto's fist. Our blonde-haired Shinobi had won the battle, the long bloody battle had ended at last.

* * *

OMG! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS! (now all i have to do is the epilouge and it'll be fully done!)


	16. Epilouge

Disclaimer:

Naruto and Characters are Property of ã Masashi Kishimoto.

Ryo is Property of My Brother ã Beelzemon1X on DeviantART

Let the story begin...

Epilogue : 3 years later...

* * *

_**Oct. 3rd**_

The lands blew with the windy current while the sun shun down on the Leaf village. Two visitors of Hoshigakure were staying for the weekend. One of them, the female official of Hoshigakure was on a hill looking over the village by herself. "I'll meet him for sure.. " Arias pulled her pony tail off letting her hair free and laid it on a gravestone.

The grey rock read:

"when they ask where you've gone,

I'll say a better place...

(your in a better place tonight)' -Naruto

POV of Sakura:

Sasuke and his team come by every so often. The Akatsuki have seemingly disappeared completely after Sasuke found the real Itachi. Karin stays here in the leaf village with her family. While Suigetsu, Jugo and Sasuke go and leave for some periods of time.

When Kakashi returned a fully healed Tsunade honored him as the next Hokage in order to go after Jiraiya. Naruto's still shooting to be the next Hokage.

"Naruto-kun tonight's the party right?" Sakura kissed her chin as the Uzumaki stood behind her with his arms around her waist.

"Yes... Are you going to announce the news tonight as you said you would?" Naruto returned the kiss and placed it on her neck instead.

"Yea..." Sakura moved her neck a little giving the Shinobi more room.

"Alright then, I'll catch up with you at the party then..." Naruto lightly blew a cold breath on her neck before releasing her and walking out of 'their' apartment.

"Hm...Oh well..." Sakura sighed.

Naruto started to run down the streets of Konoha quickening his speed and not harming others around him the blonde Shinobi soon made his way to a cliff where a chair, umbrella and table still stood. The book laid shut on the table but ahead of it just a little was a grave stone.

Written on it was :

**Here lies Ryo Jiyuu. **

**R.I.P **

**Death by fatal wound **

**Oct. 3rd **

"Hm..." Naruto stared down at the grave a small smile.

"Great spirits have always encountered violent opposition from mediocre minds..." A silver-haired man walked up to the blonde Shinobi and ruffled his hair.

Naruto smiled at the 'new' Hokage. "You wont be wearing that hat for long!" The blonde grinned.

"Your probly right... But your starting to catch on to a lot of traits from both Ryo and I..." Kakashi turned around and headed back. "One your doing right now is being late..."

Naruto blinked and ran down after but stopped as he came across the book on the table. The blonde picked up the book and put it away in his pocket to read later. "Least I can do is finish it for him!" Naruto said to himself still trying to catch up with Hokage Hatake.

A wolf not far off stood on top of a cliff and watched Uzumaki. Naruto sensed this and turned around to look at the wolf. The two stared at one another. Eyes to eyes. Naruto smiled.

"Good-Bye..."

_"Free of spirit, body and soul  
To his heart there was no key,  
Captured by nothing, nothing at all  
I wonder even by me. _

_In his veins ran the ultimate symbol  
Of triumph over time,  
His beauty was a picture  
Of the perfect design. _

_His eyes held the ghost of ancestors  
That roamed before,  
Strength, courage and grace  
he was to the core. _

_High upon a mountain  
he now stands so regally,  
A wisp of wind, he fades away  
But not from my memory. " _

Naruto Thought before heading off once again and for the final time.

* * *

Yes.. thats all i could come up with. not sure if im gonna make a sequal to this or not... 


End file.
